Nightmares
by asha710
Summary: What happens when Olivia receives unwanted attention from a stranger? P/O fic. drama, mystery, hurt/comfort, danger, pain, romance...almost everything
1. Forest

**Hi GUY! I am back with another fic! Yay finally! This is going to be a slow fic because I am lacking motivation but please let me know what you all think anyway **

**So this is a little different to my last couple and is going to be considerably darker and more intense (I'm hoping that's how it turns out at least) This is with HUGE, MASSIVE thanks to Alex who is helping me with this! This wouldn't be here without you!**

**This fic also time jumps, i will try to make it as simple to follow as possible, i promise!**

**Chapter 1 – Forrest **

Olivia rested again a tree, trying to catch whatever was left of her thready breath, her chest heaving as the moonlight sent the sweat on her face glistening, sliding down her cheek, finding it's way into her shirt. Her body ached, from the running, from the cold weather, from everything…and all she wanted to do was to get away from wherever she was. Breathing heavily, she glanced around, hoping to get a sign to tell her where she was headed, or even if she was headed in the right direction to finding another person, anyone that could help her. Hearing the distant sound of a branch snapping as if someone walked over it, Olivia's head shot up, terror coming over her as her eyes darted through the thick woods surrounding her, not really seeing anything at all but at the same time not seeing anything moving.

Taking that as a small comfort, Olivia decided it was time to move on, move from the tree trunk that was keeping her upright, continuing through the woods trying to find a way out of them. Stumbling forward, she landed on her hands, pulling them back from the ground as pain shot through them and up her arms causing her hands to shake uncontrollably as she raised them to her face, trying to see the damage that had been caused. Pushing herself up quickly, Olivia ignored the pain in her legs and back, ignoring the thumping that was occurring in the back of her head, all she could hear then was the thumping of her blood rushing through her eardrums as she ran.

Running was not something that was coming easily to Olivia, with aching muscles and bare feet, she thought it near impossible that she was still going, the voice dying into the distance with each step she took further away from the sound. She knew she shouldn't, it was something she had been trained to do, if you are running you _never_ look back and yet she found herself glancing over her shoulder as she ran further and further in god only knows what direction. She knew why she shouldn't be looking back, she knew what might happen if she did and yet everything she knew, everything she had been taught had left her mind as she ran through the body numbing cold of the Boston midwinter's night.

As she glanced back at the invisible surroundings, the pitch black of the surrounds trees, Olivia's body pushed her as fast as she could go. Turning her head back to the direction that she was going, Olivia missed the low laying branch hanging from one of the trees, feeling it come in contact with her cheek as she continued passed it. She felt the sting of the cut upon her cheek, the small drip of blood that cascaded down her face from it, although if she was being honest with herself, Olivia would know that the chance of that blood only coming from the small cut on her cheek was less than none.

She ran faster, pushing faster and harder suddenly finding herself being launched through the air, crying out in pain as her body jerked painfully as she hit the ground, finding her pants torn at both knees, her bare foot having been caught on a root of a tree, pulling her ankle painfully from it's joint. Rubbing a hand underneath her nose, Olivia wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes before pulling herself up again, looking around, shaking and terrified in case she had been found or seen by the person who had called out to her. And yet all she heard was the far off echoing sound of owls, hooting at the moon, calling the attention of other owls. She was frozen for a few moments, listening closely for snapping of branches, the sound of breathing other than her own, so when none came she pushed herself again, finding whatever strength she had left in her body and continued on in a straight direction.

She could feel the pain from her injuries almost becoming too much for her, the cold seeping into her bones as she continued on. She had run out of legs a while ago, her ability to run dying off as her legs burned with pain, her newly scratched knees stinging as the cold air touched the exposed skin. She was fighting a losing battle as she slowly walked on, staggering against trees, tripping over fallen branches, her whole body screaming at her to stop but in the back of her mind she knew, she knew that if she stopped now and sat down she would be dead by morning thanks to the freezing weather and the below 0° wind chill factor.

Glancing around the darkness once more, she found that, along with the wind, she heard the distance sound of what she hoped, begged was a car. Taking off towards the sound she hoped she was actually hearing, Olivia all but tripped over the edge of the forest, finding herself at a roadside, vacant, ghostly but still real. Looking both way up and down the road she found that there had been no sign of a car, no sounds, no headlights, nothing and yet she had found the road and she knew, that following the road, she would eventually find civilisation.

Sighing deeply, Olivia began to walk in one direction, the adrenaline from the running starting to wear off and the cold really starting to set into her bones. Running her hands along her arms, trying to get some warmth back into her body, Olivia began to walk, trying to ignore the deep howl of the coyotes in the distance, hiding somewhere in the forest she had just come from. And so she walked, forcing herself to place one foot in front of the other and continue on, it was like she even had a clue where she was or where she was even going.

She wasn't even sure how long she had walked for, her body ached from the run, coming into contact with the trees around her, the pain of the cold seeping further and further into her bones and also the terror that was beginning to over take her, the fear of not knowing where she was, what had happened or how long it would be until she found anyone else. Walking along the edge of the road, the gravel kicking up around her cracked, bleeding feet. Stumbling against a jagged rock, Olivia felt her body falling, physically unable to stop herself from hitting the floor this time. Sucking in a deep and painful breath, Olivia felt the breath shake her chest, escaping her mouth in a heartbreaking sob, she let herself lay on the cold, hard gravel, her body shaking as the sobs continued, her eyes closing and letting her fall into a sleep she wished she could fight.

* * *

Someone was shaking her, a hand on her shoulder moving her, calling to her but the darkness felt better, the lack of pain and consciousness was more inviting than the cold of the night she remembered on the fringe of her memory. She could feel herself being rolled, moved onto her back and her hair being moved from her face but there was nothing else, no sounds, nothing the distinguish what was going on around her. Just as she felt her legs being moved, she allowed the darkness to swallow her once again,

* * *

"Miss…miss, can you hear me?" the sounds were coming and going, the voices urgent and kind, trying to get something from her but there was nothing that would help her then. She could feel herself moving, almost like she was floating, moving without actually putting in the effort. "…alone and unconscious…" the male voice was deep, close, "…know her name?..." there wasn't much she could put together as they spoke to her, asking question she couldn't answer, touching her, moving her, trying to tell her things. Finding some form of strength or maybe it was courage, Olivia rolled her head on her own, mumbling the only thing that came to mind.

"…Oliv…Olivia…" it was just one word, enough to give them a small amount of information and to stop them calling her miss. She blinked her eyes, the brightness overpowering, but she was still not able to connect the dots as to where she was or what was happening. "You're name is Olivia?" A woman, not much older than herself looked over her, letting Olivia's eyes adjust to the lights above before asking again, "Is your name Olivia?" Rolling her head to the side once more, Olivia mumbled again, nodding instead when speaking became to difficult. Another hand on her shoulder stopped her movements though, "Alright Olivia, we are going to take care of you…"

* * *

There wasn't much she could see as she moved through what she assumed was hallways, the lights above her flashing before she could concentrate enough on them to actually work out where she was. There were bumps as she was moved, people calling, shouting and talking but nothing was making sense. Words came and went as people spoke to her, about her, around her, but still nothing made sense. "…Hear me…what happened?..." rolling her head to the side, Olivia focussed on the person talking to her, the man that touched her face trying to get her attention but her vision was blurred, her mind barely keeping up with the words that were coming from his mouth and her lips not moving at all. She just stared at him, trying to take in what he was wearing to work out where she was, and yet nothing came, her mind was blank and she was scared.

* * *

"I want to see her now…You have to let me see her…" that voice, it sounded familiar, almost as if from a memory she couldn't place, although she still couldn't place where she was so it wasn't to far fetched she couldn't place the voice. "No, I said I want to see her…" there is was again, _that_ voice, although this time, it was bringing back memories and feelings and a face. _That _face, the one that could make her smile just by thinking about it, _his_ face.

"Please Mr. Bishop, she is not ready to have visitors and you should be in bed resting, it isn't good for you to be up and about like this…please, I will find you when she is awake…" But that was the thing, she was awake, or at least as awake as she though she could be. Thinking about it, she might have been asleep still, dreaming a scenario that she feared the most, not being able to open her eyes or move, hell she didn't even know if she was wearing any clothes!

"Please, she is my girlfriend, I need to know she is ok…" that voice, his voice, was soft this time and it made her want to reach out for him, to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok, he sounded so scared and alone it was hurting her. "Please, let her rest a little more and I promise you I will come and find you when she is ready…now, bed." The other voice made it sound as though Peter had been ordered back to bed like a child who was up later than his bedtime.

"Mr. Bishop…" the voices were closer this time, almost as if they were in the room. "…what you need to understand is that we have had to sedate her enough to keep her calm, she is unable to communicate with you in any way at the moment. This is all just for her rest." The sound of metal scraping on the floor and then a 'thwump' onto a cushion echoed in the room. "Then I am staying right here." There was silence for a moment before the door opened and closed leaving just the sound of one person breathing. "It's ok Livia, I'm here…"

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Ideas? Review? :D**


	2. June 16th

**GUYS! Thank you so much for the reviews and all of the words of encouragement! Like I said this will be slow for a while, until I finish these assignments as I am heading to placement soon and so I should be able to write more once I am at placement, but I promise to keep this going!**

**This is a dark fic, so just keep that in mind! :D Also to make this easier to follow, the chapter names will be dates for a little while so keeping track of the time jump should be easier let me know if you have an questions/thoughts please! :D**

**REMEMBER THERE IS A TIME JUMP BACKWARDS FOR AWHILE! **

**Chapter 2 – June 16th **

"Seriously Liv, this is ridiculous! You are being silly!" Peter's voice called out to Olivia as she pulled herself from the car, the cold wind blowing against her face, tinging her cheeks a light pink in the winter wether. She turned on her heals to look back at him as he walked towards her, trying to hide the grin on his face. "I'm not being _silly_ Peter, this is serious! I mean -" but the feel of his fingers over her lips stopped her in her tracks, cutting off anything she might have said next. "Livia, listen to me. I don't care what your sister says about the two of us ok, she was just trying to embarrass you." He moved his fingers away from her lips, resting his palm on her cheek instead. "I love you and at the moment, you are being silly. If I can deal with what Walter says about us I can cope with you sister. Now," leaning forward slowly, Peter place a gentle kiss on her lips, loving the ability to actually kiss her in public, albeit behind her large SUV and out of sight from the other agents around, "we have a case."

Groaning slightly as Olivia pulled away from him Peter watched as she walked towards her boss, a small smile finding it's way onto his face. He was so happy, he finally had her, no more wishing and fantasizing about her, she belonged to him and him to her, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. "BISHOP!" his name caught his attention and he looked up to find Olivia calling out to him with her hand, motioning for him to come to her side, ready to enter the building and find all sorts of gruesomeness. Jogging up to her side, he smiled down at her, loving the shy smile that graced her lips when she looked at him.

"What did Broyles say?" Peter looked around the warehouse, finding it mainly empty, excluding the masses of agents that stood around, taking photos and talking to each other and there, laying in the middle of the room was the reason why they were there. A sheet currently covered the body as Olivia saw Walter and Astrid waiting at the side, Walter clearly eager to see what was underneath. "Son!" Taking notice that the couple had finally arrived, Walter called out to Peter, getting his attention like a giddy schoolboy. "I am very fascinated to see what is underneath that sheet, do you have any ideas?"

"I know you are Walter but you need to wait-" he was cut off by Walter shuffling over to the body, lifting the cover off in one go, and looking down on what was left of the poor person. Peter shook his as he watched his father, not being able to understand why he didn't just listen to him. "Don't worry, Astrid told him that when I got here he could go to the body." Olivia came to his side, hands in her pockets, looking up at him with a small smile. "Speaking of body…" Peter began, getting the conversation back to the real reason they had been called out of their warm and comfortable bed so early in the morning.

They both began walking towards Walter and the body, Olivia filling him in on what Broyles had told her regarding their care. "Ah yes. Natalie Hudson, 29. Was found this morning by a passer by. Apparently said he heard something fall inside and came to have a look, found her in the middle of the room, called 911." Peter reached Walter first, kneeling down next to his father, hoping to gain some information from him. Swallowing deeply, Peter looked over the body of the woman, noticing that her skin was hanging from her bones, as if there was nothing underneath, no muscles or organs. She was literally skin and bones. Swallowing again, Peter looked to his father, "Any thoughts Walter?"

The older man looked up at his son, staring straight through him for a moment as if he wasn't even there until his shoulders jerked a little and he looked back at the body. "Several in fact but none that I am willing to discuss right now." Huffing under his breath Peter groaned, "Of course not-" "I can however inform you that this poor young lady suffered quiet a deal before her death. It seems that her muscles have completely degraded within her body…" he pressed his hand firmly into her stomach and chest, "…and it seems she is missing some or all of her organs, but I will not be sure until I get her to the lab." Standing suddenly Walter looked to Astrid, "Asteny! Come we must get this body to the lab!" he was off again, before Peter could get another word out, Walter and Astrid were already making their way to the door.

"So…any thoughts?" Olivia looked down at Peter and the body, turning up suddenly while Peter was watching his father leave the building. "The reason she looks like this, maybe…but the why and how…not a clue. Sorry." Standing to his full height Peter watched her shrug. "It's ok. The guy who called the cops is just outside so I'm going to have a chat with him. I'll meet you back at the lab later, Astrid is actually waiting for you before she leaves." Peter nodded slightly in response, smiling back at her in the loving way he did when he wasn't allowed to kiss her.

They walked to the entrance of the warehouse together, stopped just at the door, where Peter placed his hand on her arm gently, "Alright, I'll see you later…be safe." Turning his back to her, he noticed that Walter and Astrid really were waiting for him before they went back to the lab. Shaking her head at the image in front of her, Peter dramatically talking to Walter as Walter just ignored his son, Olivia turned in search of the man who had called the police about the body. She found him sitting on the side of the road, just staring into space. "Mr. Wickman?" Olivia asked cautiously as not to scare him anymore than he probably already was. Although his head did shoot up suddenly, looking directly at her, terror clouding his eyes as he took in the new person speaking to him.

Nodding slowly, Wickman turned his head back to the road, swallowing deeply. "Mr Wickman, my name is Olivia Dunham and I am a special agent with the FBI…can I sit?" She motioned towards to empty space on the ground next to him even though he wasn't look, before sitting down as he nodded once more. "Call me Martin, please…" his voice was hoarse as his hands shook slightly as he raised his hand to the empty space next to him. "I just...I just don't know what happened, I heard her scream and went inside and she…she looked like that. What…?" If Olivia was completely honest she was surprised that this man was able to put together a complete sentence considering he had found the young woman. She had seen a lot of horrible things in her time with Fringe Division but that poor woman was particularly gruesome.

"I understand this must be difficult, and we will do everything we can to find out what happened to her, but we need your help to do that, is there anything else you remember?" Olivia wasn't expecting much, the type of trauma this man had gone through, seeing the body the way it was, has been known to cause memory issues, she just hoped that maybe something would stand out in his mind. She watched as he thought for a few minutes, small tears rolling down his cheeks as he came to terms with what he had seen, his hands still shaking more than before as he thought more about what had happened. "It's ok, if you're not sure about anything now. How about I get an agent to drive you home and then tomorrow you can come by the FBI building and we can talk then?"

As Olivia raised her hand to call another agent her way, she pulled out one of her cards and handed it to him. "These are my details, if you think of anything between now and tomorrow that you want to tell me, let me know. My work cell is on there as well if it's late." She waited until he reached for the card and looked up her, finally looking her in the eye. "Thank you…" was all he could muster as she rose from her spot on the ground, reaching back into her pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues before handing them to him as well, "It's ok, I know this isn't easy for you." She nodded once more before walking away from him, needing to get to Harvard in hopes of finding some more information out from Walter.

* * *

As Olivia walked towards the old Harvard lab she could hear the melodious tunes of a father and son arguing about only god knows what. Pushing open the door slowly, she was bombarded with Peter's voice, echoing through the lab, "How many times I have to tell you Walter, you are not to experiment on students or any human beings what so ever. I don't care how beneficial you think it would be to the case!" She watched on Peter stood in the middle of the lab, his father squaring off with him only meters away. "But Peter, it might help us understand how this young woman died!" It was only then did she notice that there were three terrified looking students standing off to the side, watching on as the argument continued.

"HEY!" Olivia's voice rang out through the lab causing Peter and Walter to both look up at her, shocked at the sudden loud noise, the three students looking up at her as well. "What the hell is going on in here?" her voice was harsh, shocked that they would both be so unprofessional around other people. "You three, go back to your classes…now!" it was the then students scurried off in the direction of the door, leaving Olivia staring at Peter and Walter, who had now taken a step away from each other. "I came here to see if you wanted to come and interview a witness with me Peter, unless you would rather stay here and yell some more…"

Peter huffed as he locked his jaw and moved closer to Olivia, not even bothering to stop next to her before he exited the lab, letting the lab door slam on his way out. Looking back at Walter, Olivia watched as he just shook his head before turning away from her, going back to his desk and ignoring her completely. Standing shocked for a few moments, Olivia looked around as if waiting for someone to say something before shaking her head and turning back towards to the door and following the angry path of Peter who was no doubt already waiting by the car. Finding him exactly where she expected him, Olivia didn't even bother unlocking the car doors, instead going up to him.

"What is going on?" her voice wasn't as angry as it was when she had walked into the lab but it was still tense. "Damn it Peter. What the hell happened in there?" He looked away from her before sighing and turning to look at her, "I'm sorry, he just makes me so angry some days!" Olivia could see his hands clenching at his side and so she grabbed them, bringing them to her lips, placing a small kiss on his knuckles. "Hey, come on, you know what he is like, now come on, we have a witness to talk to." Olivia leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling his body relax slowly, before unlocking and getting into the SUV. Kissing him in public like that wasn't something she would usually do, granted they were both supposed to be working but she knew it would be almost the only thing that would calm him down…almost.

* * *

Walking into the FBI building Olivia and Peter met up with Broyles outside the interview room where Wickman was waiting for them. "Agents, he has asked to speak to you only, he seems very freaked out by what happened. Bishop can watch," Broyles nodded towards the viewing room door before leaving them both almost, Olivia pulling a small face to get a smile out of Peter before opening the door to the interview room and heading inside.

"Mr. Wickman, thank you for coming." Taking a seat opposite him at the metal table, Olivia smiled gently at the man, who still seemed to be shaken. "How are you feeling?" Wickman just nodded, swallowing deeply before answering, "I'm…ah…not really sure just yet." His hands shaking as he placed them on the table in front of him. Letting a small reassuring smile tug at the side of her lips Olivia reached over the table and placed her hand gently on top of his, "It's ok to be freaked out…do you think you would be able to tell me what you remember?"

Sighing again, Wickman took a deep breath before he began, "I was walking past the warehouse on my way to the subway, I work near the area. I saw a light, it wasn't bright but I remember seeing it in the reflection of the puddle at my feet. I think… I heard something fall and I went inside to have a look and there she was…" his hands were now rubbing against the metal table, almost as though he was smoothing out a piece of paper, he looked like a terrified child sitting across from Olivia. Wickman was starting to get angry "…I don't really remember anymore. I've tried, but-"

Olivia waved him off, "It's ok, relax, you're doing really good. Is there anything you remember? Something you saw or maybe something heard? Anything?" she was pushing, Olivia knew that but she really needed to find out something about the murder, anything at all and this guy was their best witness.

"I don't know...I remember, maybe a sound, like a really loud buzzing sound but I'm not really sure. I'm sorry, I'm probably not much help to you..." Wickman sat back in his seat almost defeated as Olivia sighed, at least it was something. Maybe by this stage Walter had something more about the girl's death. "That's ok Mr Wickman, you have helped me," she waited another minute before she realized he didn't know anything else.

When Olivia knew she wasn't going to get anything more from him she stood and smiled, "thank you for everything you have done today, i know its hard for you, you've been a huge help. Please if you think or anything else or need anything give me a call, day or night." smiling gently at him once more Olivia walked from the room, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder for support.

"I will..." was the last thing Olivia heard as she left the room, meeting peter and Broyles in the hall. "Well what do you think?" Broyles voice was the first she heard. "i think he knows more than he knows. I think it might just take some time for him to realise. He has my number in case he does think of something." Broyles nodded, "keep me posted," before walking away from them both. "You really think he will remember something else?" Peter was behind her now, standing a little closer than normal, driving her crazy because he knew she loved. Turning to face him she smiled, "go back to the lab, see what Walter has found, I've git s bit of work I need to do here..."

Watching him smile down at her. Olivia scrunched up her eye. Seeing her confusion Peter spoke, "Are you sure you don't need any help here?" he really didn't want to go back to the lab but she also knew by that look on his face that they would end up in the back of her SUV like teenagers. "Down boy...if you go now I will make it worth you while..." she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss in the lips knowing what no one else was around t that stage, "Ill see you at home tonight."

Pouting as she walked away from him, peter sighed happily knowing that Olivia was his and no one was going to take her from him.

Peter flopped down on the couch next to the pile of files he sometimes called his girlfriend, looking over to find her so engrossed in said files and her finished glass of wine that she didn't even know he was there. Swinging his head away and sighing dramatically he looked back at her through the corner of his eyes only to find that she still hadn't noticed him there. "Don't bother trying to get her attention that way son, she has been like that since I arrived home this afternoon, didn't even hear when I dropped a glass in the kitchen." Walter's voice came from the study, just around the corner from the living room.

That worried Peter, she really was being absorbed by this case, and albeit that wasn't something unusual to them, he was just worried there was more to it than just some other case. Deciding it was passed her bed-time and that if she stayed up any longer the way she was gong she would never get a chance to sleep, he touched her knee, getting her attention all too quickly, lucky for them both she had already finished the wine in her glass or else they both would have been wearing it. "Oh, Peter. I didn't know you were there!" She sounded out of breath, like the sudden touch had brought her crashing back to earth. "I noticed…and I also notice that you didn't hear Walter break a glass tonight…"

As her head cocked and eyes scrunched in confusion, Peter leant over and touched her face, "Are you alright? This case really seems to be getting to you and to be honest with you it's barely even a day old…" He was right, she was getting caught up in the case and it was probably a dangerous thing. "I'm sorry I guess I am just trying to work it out, your father didn't have many answer's for me today when we went back to the lab and I guess I am just trying to piece it together without all the bits." Peter had seen her upset when Walter couldn't tell them anything new about how the girl had died, not that he wasn't working on it just that most of this theories, which he hadn't wanted to share, turned out to be wrong and it had him on edge, hell it had them all on edge.

"You know Walter is working his hardest to find out something for you, it's even starting to upset him, but considering it's…" he turned his head to look back at the clock on the wall, "…almost midnight, I would say that it is bedtime…" taking the file and empty glass from her hands, Peter placed them on the coffee table before taking her hand in his and lead her to the stairs, intent on spending the night together wrapped up in each others arms and the feeling of love.

**Any love? :D**


	3. June 24th

**This chapter is for Charlie and Nikkitypopz for the reviews you gave. Thanks you so very much! I know this might start out as a nice fic but it will get darker Hehe**

**Remember there is a time jump!**

**Chapter 3 – June 24th **

"Peter, stop him!" Olivia's voice echoed through the empty warehouse as she chased their suspect through the room, pushing harder and faster to try and catch up to him but only being beaten by the sheer size of him. She could see Peter coming out from the side of the building, pushing his way through the half rusted door before coming in front of Olivia his legs pushing him faster than her. He was catching up on their suspect only to have the corridor split into a fork, Peter and the suspect heading down one way and Olivia down the other to try and catch up to him along the way.

She could hear Peter calling out to their suspect to stop, although they both knew that he wasn't going to stop, he did anyway. His footsteps echoed as they chanced, thumping along the old wooden floors. Seeing an opening coming up, Olivia turned to her left, thinking that it was cause her to be right in front of the suspect but as she did she found another corridor, this one longer and full of doors. _Where was she?_

Deciding that opening each door would be too time consuming, Olivia thought it would have been best to just listen to any movement coming from inside, letting her move faster through hallway. There was nothing as she reached the first two, listening closely to find something, anything. But it wasn't until there was a scream that came from a little further down the hall that she took off in the direction, almost 100% sure it was Peter's voice she had just heard. Another yell came this time a different voice as Olivia passed one of the last doors on her left and so she skidded back towards that door and pushed it open to find Peter and the suspect laying into each other, fists flying and blood dripping down Peter's side.

Pushing passed the fear of Peter being hurt; Olivia hurried over to the wrestling boys pulling the first thing she grabbed onto, which happened to be the suspect and flung him across the floor, reaching for Peter as the suspect slid slightly. Pulling Peter against her, his weight and momentum caused her to fall backwards, him landing on her front and in between her legs just as a the click of a gun safety being removed was heard through out the room. Both of them looked up to see the suspect now standing, holding what seemed to be Olivia's extra gun she gives to Peter just in case, and he was aiming directly at them.

Swallowing deeply, Olivia hold Peter close to her, although trying to move him from in front of her at the same time so he would get hurt but it was at that same time that all three of them heard a deep growling coming from behind the suspect. Out of the shadows came a creature that they had never seen before but they were not sure what they saw as the suspect was down almost instantly. A long, sharp pointer sticking out of his chest, his skin slowly collapsing in against the bones inside, leaving the suspect looking similar to the body that was found a week ago.

As the creature dropped the suspect to the floor, Olivia was quick in pulling out her gun and sending a full clip of rounds into its belly, causing it to convulse before dying slowly on the ground. It was as if Peter and Olivia sat in silence for almost and hour, which turned out to only be a few minutes. Both breathing deeply and staring at the scene in front of them, their hands shaking slightly. "Liv…" Peter groaned deeply when he tired to move, realising that he had a gash on his right side. Olivia had already reached for her phone to call Broyles and for an ambulance. It really was going to be a long night.

* * *

The week passing had become a little more stressful for Olivia and Peter as is progressed. Peter had been released from the hospital the night after he was admitted, Olivia never leaving his room, wanting to be close to him. He had always hated hospitals and so knowing he had to stay was sending him crazy.

They had also making discoveries in terms of the case and the 'whodunit' but as they answered more questions they wished they hadn't had to ask those questions. "You know…I think this might be the most horribly disturbed case we have ever had." Peter sat with his feet resting against Olivia's desk at the lab, empty beer and pizza cartons bottles scattered around them. It had been another late night the night before and they hadn't even been bothered to clean up from their over night stay. Adding to their current stress levels was the fact that they were both running on almost no sleep and horrible images of the girl's boyfriend sucking her dry so he could feed her insides to his genetically modified 'pets'. Another typical case of someone wanting to get revenge on people who had hurt them, naturally going to the way extreme to do so.

"Don't you ever wonder if these people realise they go unnecessary lengths to get revenge of a few people? I mean this was very over the top for a hurt twenty year old." Olivia sighed as she scribbled another line to her report. _The suspect's body was found in the back room of his warehouse but had to be identified through DNA testing as there was nothing specific that could identify him. We believe that the creatures that had been locked up and being fed by the suspect were able to escape and turned on their creator. All records of the creatures have been seized and it has been confirmed that all eight creatures have been destroyed._

"Liv hon, I always wonder if people are even necessary. They cause more pain and anger to each other than I ever thought possible." Peter's comment was offhand, but Olivia knew he was right. It might have been the minority of people they dealt with in their cases, but they had both been through enough and have seen enough to know that the world is better off without some people in it. Peter had just finished writing up his part of the medical report, it was simpler than Olivia doing it because she would be constantly asking Peter for help anyway, when Olivia's phone rang. "Dunham…yes sir…I can be there in thirty minutes sir…" hanging up the phone Olivia sighed.

"Please don't tell me we have another case…" Peter asked curiously as Olivia rose from her seat, gathering her keys. "No, no. No new case. Broyles just said that there is someone to see me at the office. He said the guy who found the girl's body is there. I think he might just wan closure. He was pretty cut up about it when I spoke to him last." Leaning over the desk, Olivia placed a kiss on Peter's lips. "I'll meet you back at home ok. I don't know how long this will take." Grabbing onto her hand before she could leave, Peter pulled her closer, "Be careful out there ok, the whether is horrible," before letting her hand slip from his and a smile grace her lips as she turned away from him, "Yes dad." And with that she was gone, out the lab door and towards her car.

* * *

As Olivia walked into the FBI building and up the stairs, Olivia looked down at her phone and smiled. Peter had messaged her on her drive to the office._"Dad wants to know if you arrived ok"_ She had to fight the urge not to laugh out loud. He seemed as happy as she was now that they were together. Sending a quick reply back, Olivia had reached her office and found the man sitting out the front. "Mr Wickman. What can I do for you today?" She opened the door, letting them both in before closing it again. She observed him as she took her seat. He seemed to be more together at that stage, seemed as though he wasn't fazed by the fact that he had found a dead body less than a week ago. She found that he was dressed nicely, clean-shaven and seemingly different although she didn't exactly know how.

"Is this your daughter?" Wickman's voice caught Olivia's attention and she realised that he was standing in front of her now, holding onto one of the picture frames on her desk. It was of Ella the day she was born. A gift from Rachel who had it engraved with Ella's full name and birthdate. Reaching for the photo frame, Olivia took it and smiled, "Ah no she is my niece…so what can I do for you Mr Wickman?" She was trying to change the subject back to him but he wasn't getting the hint.

He was now holding a picture of her and Ella outside the front of her house, Peter having taken it less than three weeks ago. "Is this her now?" He turned the photo around so Olivia could see it, almost as if it was new to her and she had never seen it before. "Yes it is. Now back to why you are here Mr Wickman?" That was when he took a seat on the other side of her desk, placing the photo down slowly, facing him so he could still see it. "I was just wondering how the case was going? If there was anything else you needed from me? You did say that if I needed anything to call you and I need to know what is going on.

Olivia eyed him for a moment, he was strangely different, confusing even and her job was to read people and profile then but all she was getting from this man was creeped out. "Mr Wickman I assure you that we have done our best to find the suspect and bring them to justice but unfortunately I cannot tell you much more than that. Now if you excuse me I have some work I need to be getting back to." Olivia made sure that she was not giving too much information away just in case there was something else going on with this man. They sat silently for a few minutes while he watched her, his smile never leaving his face. With a quick and short nod he stood, "Right well I am sure I will see you around the area then Agent…" he looked back down at the picture once more and smiled again, "…beautiful…" before leaving Olivia alone in her office.

Olivia hadn't moved for a few minutes after Wickman had left, she was freaked out and slightly shaking, unsure of what had actually just occurred in her office. Quickly reaching for the picture of her and Ella he hand placed facing him, she pulled it closer to herself and looked down at it. She was a little worried about his interest in Ella, either that or he was just a creepy person. "You know, I think he has a crush on you…" Olivia's head shot up at the sound of a voice in her doorway, worried for a second that he had come back, only to find Charlie standing there watching her.

"Charlie, you scared me. I didn't know you were there…" He pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards her, taking the photo frame she held in her hands and looked down at it. "Yea I noticed you did realise I was there…but I'm not joking, that guy came in earlier looking for you and when I told him you were out he said he would wait until you came back. I didn't expect him to really come back…Who is he?" He placed the photo down gently before leaning up against the side of her desk.

Olivia sat back in her chair, letting it rock back against her weight, "Oh he was just a witness in a case Peter and I just closed. He was the one that found the body and I guess he just wanted to know about it." Charlie nodded, knowing there was more to the story than she was letting on but wasn't going to say anymore on it. They had known each other long enough to know when to ask questions and push things and when to not. "Righto. And how is Peter?" After all this time of actually knowing Peter and being good friends with him, Charlie was still looking out for her and ready to raise a gun in his direction if there was anything he wasn't doing right.

Olivia laughed, she knew that Charlie was like this, always watching her back, even when she didn't need it, "He is good Charlie, we are both good, you don't have to worry about us, I promise," She stood, coming to his eye level, not liking the fact that he was looking down at her. He nodded once more, smiling slightly when he saw the light behind her eyes shine a little more when she spoke about Peter. Just as she was about to speak again, her phone rang loudly. "Is that lover boy?" Olivia pushed Charlie away from her side as she answered the phone, knowing that it probably was Peter.

"Hi…not much just chatting to Charlie…yea I will…Alright…I can meet you if you guys want...alright sure, I'll text you when I am almost there…love you too…" Charlie pulled a face as she hung up the phone, a sort of gagging sound followed before pulling an overly sweet smile, "Naw that was so cute…you loooooove him!" If she didn't know that Charlie was over the moon about her and Peter she would have probably hated him for teasing her but it felt nice to have a friend to do it. "Yea, yea. Anyway I _do _actually have some work to do so I'm going to have to ignore you until you go away plus if I don't finish this now I am going to be here forever and I am now supposed to be meeting Peter and Walter for dinner somewhere tonight…so GO!" she pointed to the door before taking a seat at her desk, ignoring his presence,

"Oh come on…don't I get an invite? Liv…?" He sulked childishly for a few minutes before turning away from her desk and making it to the door before turning back around, "Hey, I'm glad you are so happy Livy, you deserve it." He stood there just long enough to see Olivia look up with a very thankful smile before leaving her office to let her get some work done.

* * *

Looking up at the clock on her computer, Olivia noticed that it was almost 6.30pm which meant that Peter and Walter were on their way to the diner by now and she should probably get herself down there before Walter became to impatient when he has to wait for her before they order. Gather her coat and her keys Olivia began to walk to her car slowly, realising the strong winter winds that had been blowing for most of the week had also helped to blow over the clouds and darken the skies drastically. It was icy and cold as she neared her car but stopped suddenly as she looked around, her heightened sense of paranoia getting the better of her, thinking that she was being followed, only to find no one behind her.

Shaking off her feeling of stupidity, Olivia got into her car, looking forward to a night with Peter and Walter.

**A review? Some love maybe?**


	4. July 2nd - morning

**How about that first episode back!? :D Holy Hell! I loved it!**

**Sorry for the late update, had a bit of mental breakdown and realised I had totally buggered (wow that's an Aussie saying!) the chapters so I had to go back and fix them.**

**Thanks again for the 3 reviews I got for the last chapter and I promise that this will get more intense…like very much so! :D please review and let me know what you all think **

**Chapter 4 – July 2nd Morning**

Walking slowly into the lab, Olivia was lost in her own thoughts, not realising that that she had even come to the lab doors so quickly. Her mind would stop going over the last few days and the odd feelings that she had been getting throughout the days. She had never told Peter about the feelings, knowing he would think she was just paranoid or he would panic and go overboard, either way she just wanted to forget them, although now she couldn't, not what happened less than thirty minutes ago. She tried to think back to when she had left the house earlier in the morning but it was early, Peter was still in bed and she had work to be doing at the FBI so she had left him and now she had to talk to him.

It was not hard finding him when she walked into the lab, finding him standing with his back to her, his mind clearly out with the fairies on his own while he tinkered with whatever was in his hands. "Hey…" she went to his side, touching his back to get his attention at the same time, finding that he was working on small parts of her old laptop, having taken it apart for god only knows what reason. "Morning…" he looked up at the clock and then back at her, "…afternoon…" before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. It was afternoon and this feeling inside of her had been there for the last 2 hours.

She turned around to Walter hoping he had been the one who did it, hoping that one of his crazy experiment or drug fuel trains of thoughts that had made him do it. "Hey Walter, how come you left the windows open in the house today? It's freezing in there now." It took a split second before Walter looked up at Olivia, finally realising what she had said. "Oh, it wasn't me dear. I never opened the windows…" Olivia swallowed as she turned back to Peter who was now watching her closely, confused. The look she gave him was enough for him to understand the silent question she was asking.

"Sorry Hun. It wasn't me...what is going on?" He turned to face her completely now, Walter having made his way to their side as well. Olivia sighed, "I went home at about 11.30 this morning and I found all the windows open. Every single one of them, it was freezing inside the house. I assumed it was Walter who did it…" She really didn't want to tell him about her freaked out feelings she had been getting. Walter shook his head before moving away from them both, clearly bored with that they were talking about. "Peter…there is something else…" she reached for his hand and brought him as little more to the side of the room, away from Walter.

"The last few days I have been having this feeling. I'm not really sure what it is or what it's about but it's like I can feel something watching me. It's just an odd feeling…" she looked up at him from under her lashes, hoping he would understand. Peter placed his hand on her cheek gently and looked back into her eyes, "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" She shook her head in his hands and so he smiled gently, "Maybe you are just tired, you haven't been sleeping much the last few days…" She opened her mouth to speak but Peter beat her to the punch, knowing what she was going to say, "Hey, the windows were probably just Walter, he has been indulging a little more the last few weeks…" She knew he was right, she knew he was just being paranoid but it was good to see Peter so calm, he had always calmed her down. But there was still a small part of her that was worried, a small part of her mind that was not going to let this rest.

* * *

They had spend most of the day finishing up old case files and paper work that needed more added, it hadn't been a very successful afternoon, it seemed as though their list of things was growing instead of reducing, but since Peter had moved in a portable heater, blanket and couch into Olivia's office, they had migrated from the desk to the couch, their shoes finding the floor and their bodies curled up together, the middle of winter in Boston really did suck but there was nothing that sucked about being curled up the way she was. The warmth and comfort even caused Olivia to fall asleep, letting her eyes droop shut slowly some time during the afternoon.

"Livi, you're falling asleep…" Peter's voice found its way inside Olivia's dreams, but she didn't want to let it go, something about his voice was always so soothing. "Livi…honey…wake up…Ella is here…" This caused Olivia to sit up straight, her dream world ending abruptly. She blinked a little bit until her eyes settled on the small child who was standing in front of her smiling. "Hi Aunt Liv!" The small child then jumped onto Olivia's lap, landing only just short of kneeing Peter somewhere where it would have hurt.

"Hi baby, what are you doing here?" Ella just shrugged as she grabbed onto the blanket that was around Peter and her aunt, bringing it up to her shoulders and snuggling further into her aunt chest. "While you were resting, Rachel called and asked if we could look after Ella tonight…she has a date. I said it would be a complete annoyance and that she is too crazy for us but Rachel dropped her off anyway." Peter was now looking down at Ella as he spoke, making the girl and reach out to him. "Uncle Peter! I'm not annoying, I'm cute!" She then leaned over her aunt and into Peter's arms, pulling the blanket with her and sending a rush of cold air on Olivia's legs.

"Hey! Come back here!" She reached back for Ella, sending the girl into fits of laughter as both adults pretended to fight over her. "Stop! STOP! Aunt Liv!" Ella's voice grew louder as Olivia started tickling her. The noise quietened down after a few minutes, Ella's voice becoming extremely high and Olivia felt as though it would be best to disturb Walter too much more than he already was. "How was school baby girl?" Peter had placed a kiss on both hers and Ella's head before he got up from the couch, finding that Ella's wriggling feet in between his legs was going to end dangerously. He smirked at Olivia's comment to Ella as she left the office.

Ella had seemed to have been able to sneakily talk Peter into taking her and Olivia for ice cream after dinner, something that Peter would reference back to Olivia being able to black mail him into coming back to the states with her, to which Olivia would reply, "It was the best decision you ever made…just admit it." He had only pulled her into a kiss and whispered in her ear that he would admit it when they were alone and in a bedroom, making her smile grow wider.

It was a cold night but it had stopped raining and so Peter had decided to park a little further away from the ice cream shop, giving them more time together, almost like a family. Peter and Olivia walked hand in hand as Ella walked a little further in front of them, skipping over each of the cracks in the pavement, stating that she didn't want the monsters to come up out of the ground and eat her, to which Peter cast Olivia a long sideways glance, she just shrugged and kept walking. It wasn't until Ella gasped suddenly and took off through the crowd of people in front of her.

"Ella! Come back here now! Ella!" Both Olivia's and Peter's voices were drowned out as she took off; running to whatever it was that she had seen. Following her quickly, both the adults took a deep breath as they found her kneeling on the ground playing with a little puppy who was just sitting next to its owner. "Ella, what have we told you about running off? I'm so sorry sir; I hope she didn't interrupt you." Olivia spoke to the man who was standing with his head down smiling at Ella, it wasn't until he looked up and smile at Olivia did her heart drop.

"Agent Dunham, how nice to see you again. Oh and its fine, Bella is still a puppy, she likes to play." He smiled up at her once more, his yellowed teeth shining in the dim light. "Mr Wickman, fancy running into you again out here-" he cut her off again by raising his hand and laughing, "Oh I know! What a coincidence…!" he looked down at Ella with the same smile, "…this must be Ella…" Olivia nodded again, a fake smile finding her lips suddenly, it was then that she felt Peter reaching for her hand and coming to stand next to her.

Wickman noticed this as well and his smile dropped from his face, "And you are…" His eyes flickered between Olivia and Peter, trying to gauge the relationship. "Peter Bishop-" Ella decided to pipe up at this time yelling loudly, "Aunt Liv's BOYFRIEND!" Peter laughed at the young girl who was now smiling like the Cheshire cat, "Yes Ella, her boyfriend…" Peter had pulled Olivia a lot closer now, clearly marking his territory and it was in situations like this that Olivia didn't really mind that he did things like this, Wickman creeped her out, so much so she had started think about running a background check on him.

There was a small amount of silence between the ground for a few minutes, Olivia and Peter clearly unsure of where do go from the introductions although Peter had reached out her hand for Ella, at the same time Olivia had, bringing her back to his side and away from Wickman. "Uncle Peter, can we go? I'm hungry…" her innocence had gotten the best of her, breaking the silence and causing them to look down at her. "Oh course princess." He smiled up at Wickman, Olivia jumping at the opportunity to leave the awkward situation. "We should be going, before it gets too late. Nice seeing you Mr. Wickman." As they walked away, Ella turned around and smiled at Wickman, waving to the dog as the walked around they were heading to in the first place.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Peter asked as he laid his chin on Olivia's bare back, feeling her breath in and out deeply. She had been quiet since they had gotten home, Ella was asleep and they had time to themselves, finding comfort in each other, but now as she lay on her stomach, there was something troubling her, and Peter could tell. "Come on Hon, tell me what's going through your mind…I know you thinking about something." He rubbed his nose up and down her spine, sending shivers through her skin.

Twisting in his embrace, Olivia turned to look down at him, his chin now resting on her bare stomach. Sighing deeply, Olivia ran her hands through his hair. "I've just been thinking about that guy…Wickman. He kinda…I dunno…he creeps me out." Peter sat up a little more, moving up her body to look down into her eyes. "Liv, honey…I can do a bit of digging if you want…I'm sure with the FBI at your fingertips we could find something out…Look…" he placed a kiss on Olivia's nose and then her cheek, "…he seemed like a strange man and I must admit I am concerned about him and how he always seems to be around, maybe we should just have a look into him and see what it brings up."

Olivia nodded once more and leaned up to kiss him gently, "I love you…" he smiled at her, his reply falling from his lips softly, getting caught up in the smile she returned.

Ella had kept them occupied for almost the whole night, between dinner and the movie she wanted to watch, she was passed out on the couch before the end of Beauty and the Beast, Olivia not much different laying next to her niece, it was enough to make Peter smile. Reaching for the smallest of the two girls, he carried Ella to her room, putting her under the covers and placing a kiss on her forehead, hearing her sigh peacefully in her sleep.

* * *

Moving back to the couch, he glanced back at Olivia, she hadn't moved and so he continued on towards the door to make sure it was locked before closing the lights and heading towards the large windows that faced out towards the street. Looking around, the only think Peter could find was the red car that was sitting across the street. One that he had seen for almost a week, coming and going at normal times of the day and night, clearly the neighbours had bought a new car…or so he thought…

Shaking his head, realising that Olivia's paranoia was starting to rub off on him, he quickly drew the blinds closed and made his way towards his girlfriend, lifting her gently and carrying her to the bedroom, where he placed her under the covers and proceed the close the blinds again, not wanting the annoying sunlight to disturb them in the morning, knowing that they had to be at the office early he didn't want to be up at the crack of daw. He moved around the room slowly and quietly, changing and finding himself happy to be just laying next to Olivia as they both slept.

"Dunham!" Broyles voice boomed throughout the office, catching everyone's attention, include the person's whose name it was. Olivia looked up from her computer, Peter's hand raised in the air pointing towards the computer screen as they both looked towards Broyles, who was standing at his office door, watching her intently. He motioned to her to come to his office with an incline of his head, before he turned away and walked back to his desk, waiting patiently. Olivia looked back up at Peter quickly before moving away from the computer and heading towards Broyles office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She stood in the doorway waiting for him to speak, but all he did was motion towards the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Walking further into his office, Olivia shut the door behind her, he looked less than impressed with her, although it wasn't the first time she had gotten into trouble for doing something that was not 'by the book' she was unsure of what she had done to cause him to be so upset with her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Broyles spoke, "Do you have a current case I do not know about Agent?" he leaned forward, watching her closely, they had known each other for the better part of 3 years and in the job that they do, they were probably closer than most agents would be with their superiors.

"Ah…no sir…" She was starting to see where this was going, starting to understand what the issues was. "I have been informed that you are requesting background checks and phone records for an individual and now you tell me that you are not working a case…" he watched her as she nodded, there was no point lying to him, it was something he would always see past. "That's correct sir." There was silence again, before he sighed, "What is going on Olivia? You have been on edge for the last few weeks, you are running checks on someone who was part of a past case but has no current involvement with anything we have going. What is going on?"

He was turning into the Broyles that she only saw when he was concerned for his team, the calmer and more caring side of him that she really did appreciate at certain time. Dropping her head, Olivia swallowed, he was going to think her crazy, just like Peter was only helping her to make sure she didn't run head first into danger or a lawsuit. Pursing her lips, she sighed, "Wickman was a witness in the last case we had, and now I just seem to see him almost everywhere…" Broyles raised his eyebrow at her, a little confused as to what she was getting at. "I mean, he came to my office the other day, I've seen him randomly in the street a few times…he just…there is something about him sir."

Broyles watched Olivia as she sat across from him, rubbing her hands together, a nervous habit she had started when she was child. He nodded silently at her before leaning forward again. "You have 24 hours. Look into what you need to and do what you must but I need you back to being able to work cases in two days time…understood?" When Olivia nodded her quick reply, he motioned for her to leave his office, which she did, finding Peter still sitting at the desk, the information still pulled up on the screen.

**I promise its getting good...how about some love?**


	5. July 2nd - afternoon

**Thanks for the continued reviews you guys, it helps me to write faster! :D. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :D **

**Chapter 5 – July 2nd Afternoon**

Peter found himself at Wickman's work address within about 30 minutes of leaving the office, he was closer to their own home but didn't want to start thinking like Olivia, one of them need to keep a level head in all of this. He looked around, taking in the large office building in front of him Herald Networking Inc. He had no idea what it was they did but he was soon to find out. Walking up the front steps and into the lobby, he found himself in a large room, marble floors and a small desk sitting right in the middle.

As he walked his footsteps echoed through the room, although the girl at reception didn't hear him coming, her head was down when he reached the desk. "Excuse me…I was wondering if I could speak to your boss…" Peter watched as the girl jumped slightly, clearly caught up in what she was doing to have heard him speaking to her. "Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you coming. What was it that you were after?" Peter smiled; she was only young, lucky if she was 2 years out of college, "its fine. My name is Peter Bishop and I am with the FBI, I was just wondering if I could speak to your boss about one of your workers." He then watched her face visible pale, obviously she hadn't ever had much contact with the FBI.

"Sure, give me a moment…" she picked up her phone quickly, speaking to someone on the other end just a quickly before hanging up. "Mr Shaw will be out in a moment Agent Bishop." She called out to him, Peter having moved away from the desk to have a better look around at the reception desk. He nodded a thank you to the girl as the sound of hurried foot steps came from the left side of the reception desk. "Agent Bishop?" Peter turned at the sound of his name, he really could get used to being called 'agent'. "Yes. Mr. Shaw?" The two men exchanged handshakes before Shaw led Peter out of the reception area and back the way he had come, presumably towards his office.

As they walked together, Peter took in as much as he was able to; Shaw's office was not far from the reception office. "Mr. Shaw, what is it that your company does?" Shaw didn't even bother turning to look at Peter as he spoke, "We set up networking systems for small companies and businesses. Internet services and phone lines that link up to a few different offices, things like that." Peter nodded, this was one of many companies that focused on phone and internet set up but by the look of the building and reception area, it was one of the more expensive and sought after ones.

"Now you must forgive me, but having the FBI here is something new and I am a little confused as to how I could help you…" Shaw motioned for Peter to take a seat at his desk, the man was visibly nervous but Peter had no reason to suspect that it was anything other than that the FBI was in his office. "It's ok Mr. Shaw; we just have some follow up questions about a worker of yours, a Mr … Wickman…He was a witness to a crime a crime about a month ago and it's just routine to ask some follow up questions." Peter watched as Shaw sigh before let his shoulders relax, he must have though something horrible had happened to have the FBI in his office.

"Oh, he did mention something about a month ago, he requested a few days off, and he had said something had happened. He had come back to work a few days later and he seemed a little on edge but within a week or so he was back to normal." Peter nodded, that was understandable, he had found a dead body in the middle of a factory. "Mr. Shaw, what is Wickman like? How does he interact with others here?" Shaw rocked back on his chair looking back at Peter for a minute. "He came to us about a year and a half ago from one of our other offices in Hartford. He was fine, fit in really well, and seems to get along with everyone here. I haven't ever had any issues with him around the work place..." Peter nodded as Shaw spoke; maybe Olivia really was just being paranoid.

"Would you like to see his work space?" Peter thought for a moment, he really didn't need to, if Wickman really was an axe wielding murderer he wouldn't have pictures of death and blood posted at his work space. "No, it's fine Mr. Shaw. But if you do think of anything out of the ordinary or if something comes up, please give me a call?" He handed Shaw one of Olivia's cards, "My partner, she will be able to take the call from you if there is anything." Peter made sure he understood, seeming the confused look on his face when he looked at the name on the card. "I will Agent Bishop." He nodded once again and watched as Peter made his way to the door. "Agent Bishop…I do hope that … isn't in any trouble, he is one of my best workers." Peter had turned to face Shaw as he had spoken, nodding once more before leaving his office and the building.

He wasn't sure what Olivia was going to do with the information he had but he was about to find out. His trip back to the office was quiet, albeit he was alone, but there was only one thing he could think of, the only thought in his mind, giving Olivia something good to look forward to. He decided it was time for them to go out to dinner, it had been a long time since they had gone out for dinner and Peter felt that it was something that she needed.

"Hey…" Peter knocked on the door to Olivia's office door, finding her so intrigued with whatever it was that was on her computer screen she didn't hear him come in. "Hon, you need to relax a little, you are going to get a sore neck." He came around to her desk, placing his hands on her shoulders, feeling the tension before starting to massage slightly. He felt her instantly relax in his hands, "Did you find anything?" it was obvious she was reaching for some information, anything that would prove her right, clearly she had not found anything herself and she was relying on Peter to give her something.

"Sorry sweetheart, nothing. He is probably just a creepy guy…" Peter felt her sigh once more before letting her head fall against his stomach. "I'm sorry, I must be driving you crazy with this, I just know there is something about him." She looked up at Peter's face, her head still leaning back against his shoulder; Peter looked down at her, leaning over to place a kiss on her lips gently, "Its fine, I just want to make sure you are safe." He pulled away from her but kept his hands on her shoulders, the gently massage was helping relieve the stress he could feel in her neck.

"I have an idea sweetheart…" Peter leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling her sigh against him once more, "…I want to take you out. It's been a while since we have had a chance to go out and just enjoy the night and I think now is a good as time as any to actually go. What do you say?" Olivia leant her head to the side slightly, resting her cheek against his, "I think that's a great idea, I think we should go out." Hearing the door suddenly open, Olivia and Peter looked up to find a smug looking Charlie standing in her doorway, "You know people can see through the windows…" He motioned towards to large window that looked out over the rest of the office.

Peter let his hands drop from around her waist, where they had rested while speaking to her and stood up straight, taking his chin from her shoulder. "I will see you tonight…" he touched Olivia's reddened cheek before smiling at Charlie and leaving them in the office alone. "What can I do for you Charlie?" Olivia looked away from the still smiling Charlie, who had now come closer to her desk and had taken a seat across from her.

Olivia ignored him for a few moment's pretending to be clicking through the screens on her computer until she had had enough of Charlie staring at her. "What is it Charlie?" she turned slightly to look at him, finding him watching her intently with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "You are both so cute together…" but the stone cold look on Olivia's face told him not to fuck with her at that moment and so his smile dropped from his face and sat forward, "I just wanted to come and have a chat; Broyles told me you were a little stressed and so I wanted to come and see how you were going."

Olivia looked back at Charlie and sighed, there wasn't much she could hide from him and now that he knew something was going on he wasn't going to leave it alone until he found out everything. Nodding Olivia sat back against her chair and looked away from Charlie before recalling what was happening.

"There was this guy from the last case we had and he just creeped me out from the beginning and now he just seems to be in a few places where I have been. Like he just stopped by a few weeks ago and he was near a restaurant that Peter and I were taking Ella to…he just seems to be there…if you know what I mean. I just have this feeling of being watched…" she watched as Charlie listened, trying to gage what he was thinking from his face.

"What does Peter think?" Charlie was serious when bringing him up this time, all sense of joking had passed. Olivia shrugged, "He is worried, I can tell, it's not like my gut has ever steered me wrong…well on occasion, but I can tell he is worried but he is trying to keep me from falling apart. He thinks I'm a little paranoid, thinks that I am stretching and that the guy was creepy but that doesn't mean he is n axe murderer. And Peter is right, I've been in this job a long time, maybe it's time I take some time off, a holiday or something." Olivia rubbed her hands over her face, sighing in her hands, "He thinks I'm crazy" her voice was just above a whisper.

It was then she felt Charlie's hands remove hers from her face, "Hey you listen to me…he might not think that someone is after you like you do but he is worried about you, he wants you to be safe, you know that." He waited a moment to see if she would reply or give him something else but when she just watched silently he sighed, "He doesn't think you are crazy Livy, he loves you and is just trying to make sure he doesn't lose you to this. He is worried but he will always be there for you…and so will I…" Olivia nodded, she knew that Peter was trying to support her but he was also trying to keep a level head, she just had to try and let it all go, and dinner was going to be a good place to start.

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate it." Charlie sat back against her desk and smiled, "Make sure Peter knows you appreciate him as well Liv." Olivia smiled back at him, he was trying to be helpful she knew it. "I have some work to do so I will let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing…" Charlie touched her shoulder before leaving her in her office, the words he spoke running around in her head.

It wasn't long until Peter had come back into her office, a pile of paperwork in one arm and a pizza box in the other, smiling he sat down opposite her, placing the work and the pizza on the desk before resting his feet on the edge of the desk and starting on the paperwork he had brought in, all this was done in silence.

* * *

"Thank you bringing me out Peter, the last two months have just been way to crazy!" Olivia sighed as Peter brought her into a hug on the dance floor. He had decided that she had needed a night off from all the drama of work. She was becoming even more paranoid about having someone watching her, always looking around, thinking and feeling like there was someone who was following her, Peter was worried it was going to take over her but there was no proof to support her claim and so Peter was left to try and calm her down. He didn't doubt she was feeling something but without proof he wasn't just about to let her go off the deep end.

After finding nothing at all on Wickman, finding out he was a solid worker who had never had any issues, she had become obsessed with finding out who else it could be that she feels is following her. "You're more than welcome sweetheart. You deserve a night away from everything…" She had known that he was hesitant around believing that someone was following them, knowing that there was a whole lot of scary in the world and he just didn't want to buy into the notion that they could be targeted by just a normal person. "Peter..." Olivia had reached for his hand, stopping them in their tracks, "…I know you don't believe me and I know that you think I am just paranoid…"

Olivia had never told him that she knew he didn't believe her, he had just always allowed her follow what she wanted, and making sure she is always safe by going with her. "Hon, it's not that I don't believe you, I just…I don't want you to focus too much on something that we haven't been able to prove. We have enough to worry about with Fringe Division." He was now facing her, their bodies less than an inch apart, "…I know…you're right. I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right. It's probably just everything we have seen and been through. I'm sorry I have been acting like this." He just smiled and pulled her closer, "it's fine…I like my neurotic girlfriend…now come on, I'm hungry!"

Pulling her back towards their table, they decided it was best to order their dinner soon before it was too late for them to order, Peter sat at Olivia's left side instead of in front of her, his hand never leaving her and wanting to have her close the whole night. The room was quiet, other couples just spending some time together, no one really caring about anyone else who was around them, not noticing anything but each other. "This was a good idea…" Olivia rested her head on his shoulder, feelings his lips touch her forehead gently. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?" she could hear the smile and the smugness in his voice as he spoke, but then also the sharp intake of breath when her hand touched his thigh, edging a little higher as he turned her head to look her in the eyes.

"It's a little early for dessert isn't it?" his voice was barely above a whisper as his eyes flickered closed slowly but then suddenly snapped open when Olivia's hand moved off his jeans from where it was so closely situated to himself, "You're right, we should eat dinner first." Olivia turned slightly so her side was more pressed into his instead of her front, smiling as Peter's grip on her tightened, knowing she was playing with him. He was about to speak when their food arrived, steaming hot and ready to eat. They had chatted quietly through most of dinner, just enjoying the normalcy of the night.

"You're getting tired, aren't you?" Peter's voice found Olivia's ears, she hadn't realised that she had zoned out once their empty plates had been taken from the table, leaving just their half full red wine glasses. Olivia's eyes shot up to find Peter looking at her smiling and she blushed before leaning over to him, "Yea I am but I think I want some dessert before bed…" She skulled the rest of her wine and rose from the table, taking Peter's hand and walking towards the exit, waiting just long enough for Peter to pay for dinner, at his insistence, before walking towards her SUV nestled into each other's side.

They weren't far from their home, Olivia enjoying making Peter squirm with her wandering hands and Peter enjoying the thoughts that were running through his head about what he was going to do to Olivia the minute they closed the front door behind them, but as they pulled into the driveway of their home, a sensation came over both of them that they couldn't explain. It wasn't until they had reached from door, after getting out of the SUV did they noticed the front door ajar.

**Please review! :D**


	6. July 9th

**Hey guys I am so sorry this took so long! It has been sitting on my desktop for AGES! Anyway, thanks for the review, you know who you are and I love you so much for them! **

**Please review so I know what you think! :D**

**Chapter 6 – July 9th **

Peter and Olivia stepped up to the ajar door, letting it creak open very slowly. Reaching for her hand, Peter brought them both inside what used to be the neat entrance of their home, hearing the crunching of glass underneath their feet as they went further inside. "Peter…" Olivia's voice was soft, having been in a situation similar to this one many times, have to be quiet in case a suspect was still home. She dropped her hand from his before heading towards the stairs, taking them one by one, hearing the creaking echo through the room.

As she got up to the landing of the second floor, her stomach dropped a little more, it was different doing this with the adrenaline of chasing a suspect but they were in their own home, somewhere that was supposed to be safe and private, but now someone had come into her home and her private life and touched who knows what. Taking a few quiet steps closer to the bedroom, Olivia could see the bed had been torn apart, sheets and mattress thrown across the room, the pillows not even visible in the rest of the room. Coming closer to the room, Olivia used her arm to flick on the light switch to find that the room looked as though it had been destroyed.

Both their clothes had been thrown around the room, the drawers barely sitting in the chest anymore, the mirror shattered into tiny pieces, the cupboard doors swung open and the photo frames with pictures of the two of them and some with Walter or Ella were lying on the floor, most in pieces and the photos ripped in half. Olivia bent down and reached for the photo that was closest to her, it should have been a picture of her Peter, it should have shown them smiling at each other and it should have been the photo that Olivia would have called her favourite.

But now it was ripped down the middle and the side, barely leaving any of Peter left for her to see, yet his face was still there, she knew that when she found the other half of the photo she would be sticking it back together. Letting out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding, Olivia let a small tear slip from her eye. This was her home, this was her place of safety where she could relax with Peter after a long day and now it had been violated and destroyed. Sniffing in deeply to try and stop her tears, Olivia heard the familiar sound of Peter's steps coming from behind her.

"Everything has been destroyed, all our stuff, our photos…everything…" She turned to face him, finding the look on his face to be grim. While taking a step towards him, he spoke, "The rest of the house is the same, the TV has been smashed, and almost everything in the kitchen has been pulled out of the cupboards and broken on the tiles. Photo frames and our books. Even Walter's room has been hit." He pulled her in his arms, feelings her shaking slightly. "I'm going to call Broyles." He pulled away from her, leaving her standing in the middle of the room, alone with her thoughts.

As she heard him going down the stairs, Olivia sighed, she never thought this would happen to her. Reaching down she found another photo, this one crumpled and creased from being stood on. A picture of her, Peter and Ella from a day in the park, one he had insisted on getting framed, it was ruined, you could barely even make out the faces anymore. Dropping the picture back on the floor, Olivia made her way down to Peter, hearing his voice from the living room and that was were she found him, with his phone up to his ear and him walking slightly, kicking a large piece of broken glass into the corner of the room.

Taking a seat on what was left of the couch, Olivia watched him nod and rub his hand over his face, then through his hair, sighing and nodding before hanging up once again. "He is on his way with a few other agents, he wants to make sure we are protected and under guard at all times." Olivia's head shot up to look at him, that wasn't something that would normally happen in a situation like this, then it clicked, Broyles must believe her about being followed. But before she could say anything Peter's hand shot up to stop her in her tracks. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "Olivia, listen to me, Broyles thinks that with my past that it might be catching up to me and he wants to make sure we are safe. This has nothing to do with the possibility that you are being followed. Sweetheart listen to me, you are safe, I promise you that."

Olivia pursed her lips at him before nodding, it had been a few days and she hadn't seen anything strange so she allowed herself to believe Peter. Reaching for his hands she brought them to her face and kissed his palms, this was something they were going to have to get through together. "God why did this happen to us?" He pulled her into another hug, letting her head rest of his shoulder. "I don't know hon, but we will find who did this, I promise you that." She nodded against his head just as the front door opened once more and Broyles voice could be heard.

As he came in he looked around, finding Peter and Olivia together, before turning to the FBI agents behind him, "You know what to do." He nodded to them and let them into the house, Olivia watching as 7 agents continued into their home, some put the stairs and some on the lower level. "Olivia, Bishop, are you ok?" he had come to their side now, watching as Olivia pulled away slowly from Peter's arms before rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Yea we are fine, just…this…" she motioned around her in astonishment.

Broyles nodded and grinned at her gently, "It'll be ok Olivia, we will get all of this cleaned up and when you guys are ready you can come back here." He placed his hand on her shoulder before turning back to the agents in the house who had already started to collect evidence. Both Olivia and Peter just stood around and stared for a few moments, trying to really take it all in, everything that had happened, and tried to make sense of it all. Olivia glanced up in the direction of the stairs before reaching for Peter, going into his arms when he opened them for her, holding her close to his chest she spoke, "I don't want to go back up there Peter…"

Olivia looked him directly in the eyes, hers pleading with him to not make her go upstairs again. Placing a hand on her cheek gently he smiled, nodding and then headed up the stairs to the bedroom he had yet to see. As he walked the stairs he noticed the holes in the walls, the frames that were there positioned on the walls as you walked up the stairs, no longer there. He swallowed, he hadn't thought about their bedroom, hadn't though about whoever had done this had come into their home and into their room. He stopped before the bedroom door, this was different, it was not just the house or their things, it was their bedroom, the most intimate part of their lives and it had been ransacked and destroyed.

Taking a deep breath he pushed open the bedroom to door to find two agents already there, noting down things, and talking amongst themselves. It was then that Peter noticed one of them had one of Olivia's bra in his hand he as smiling at the other agent. Peter knew what was going through their minds, Olivia was a colleague and so now they were seeing her underwear, that made Peter angry, and he had to hold in all his strength not a explode at the agents. "Can I help you?" His voice was deep, showing that he was beyond joking and this was not the time to make him upset.

The agent holding Olivia's bra jumped slightly, dropping it to the floor and turning to face Peter fully, his face stone cold and his jaw locked. "If you don't mind, I would our privacy upheld. This is not a show and tell with your friends." Peter walked further into the room, reaching for the bag that lay by the bed, before filling it with what he could find and what he was allowed to take, which at this stage wasn't much. Giving the stunned agent one last stern look he left the room, making his way down the stairs only to find Broyles just beyond the landing. "Sir, can I have a quick word…" Peter approached Broyles who turned towards him.

"Bishop?" He followed Peter as he motioned towards heading into the other room, throwing a quick glance at Olivia before he turned away, "I just wanted to let you know…and make sure Olivia doesn't know…those agents better keep their thoughts and their fingers to themselves. I found them in our bedroom holding something they shouldn't have that belongs to Olivia and making jokes about it. Now she has been through enough and does not need to turn up at the office to have jerks like them talking shit about her." Broyles watched Peter as he spoke, the man's love and protectiveness for his girlfriend was overwhelming, considering his girlfriend would have probably shot him for looking out for her as he was currently.

Although it shocked Broyles that two of his agents would be acting in such a manner when the situation was as serious as it was. Nodding to Peter, Broyles reassured him, "Don't worry I will deal with them. Now take Olivia to this hotel and try and relax. I will come past with some questions for the both of you, but for now I want to get you both out of here." Broyles handed Peter a card with an address on it before they both turned towards Olivia, finding her still sitting on the couch staring at what was left of the photo in her hands. Peter pulled his lips together in a small smile before clapping Broyles shoulder with his hand as a thank you, heading to Olivia and reaching for her hand and leading her from the home.

* * *

Entering the hotel room, Olivia was wired, she was so stressed and so scared about what had happened that she couldn't sit still, she felt that everything in her life was falling apart and she wasn't entirely sure how to stop it from collapsing all together. She stepped into the hotel that would now become their home for what she expected to be a little while, feeling Peter come in behind her and drop the bag. "What are we going to do Peter? That's our home…?" Her voice was soft, scared even as she turned to Peter who was just watching her, his face matching hers.

"I know Liv, but we will work this out, I promise you that. Me with my shady background and you with your special FBI powers…it will be ok…" she just nodded before turning away from him and making her way into the bedroom. Peter rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, this was going to be a long week.

It had been close to a week that they had been staying at the hotel, Peter visiting the house most days to collect something else that they seemed to need, always telling Olivia that he would do it, that she didn't have to go back into the house yet. She was still worried about what had happened, the blatant invasion of their privacy had really gotten to her, she had been sleeping less and just overall preoccupied with trying to find out who had broken into their home.

* * *

Broyles had given her time off, time to relax and cope with what had happened, Peter on the other hand was using the time to try and keep balance between Olivia and Walter, who had lost touch with reality just a little more since Peter had told him about the break in. Boyles had already told them both that he had people looking into it but Olivia could not let it rest, forcing Peter to hack into the case files so she could over then evidence herself. He would often come back to the hotel to find her asleep on the floor with the laptop open and notes thrown all over the floor.

Today was no different, just a week since the break in and Olivia was sitting on the floor looking over anything that might have been new, trying not to think about the argument she and Peter had had earlier in the day. It was a stretch to call it a fight but he had left angry and that was something she didn't like. They had argued over her incessant want to find answers and her inability to let others do the job for her, she had argued that he was brushing it off as a coincidence and that he should know there were no coincidences in their line of work.

As she continued through the files there came a knock at the door, Olivia's head shot up quickly, so caught up in what she was doing the sound had shocked her. Stretching as she rose, Olivia made her way to the door and looked out through the peephole, finding a young boy standing on the other side of the door. Opening it, she greeting the boy, "Can I help you?" The boy smiled gently at her and reached for something that was on the floor beside the door. "Ms. Dunham?" he waiting until she nodded before standing up right. "I have a delivery for you Ms Dunham." He handed her a tablet and motioned for her to sign for it before reaching down again and presenting her with a bunch a red roses and a note before turning away from her and leaving her standing in the doorway a little shocked.

Closing the door, Olivia moved back into the hotel room, smelling the flowers, they were beautiful, 12 red roses that were all open and a deep red colour. She smiled; Peter always had a way of making her feel better. Reaching for the note that she had placed down when she had smelt the flowers, _My beautiful girlfriend, these are for you x_. Her smile grew even wider as she thought about Peter buying the flowers for her. Taking the flowers into the kitchens she placed them into a vase and left them in the view of lounge, wanting Peter to see them when he got home, knowing that she was happy to have received them.

She didn't know how long she had been working for but Olivia let her head rest against the couch much like she had done days before, before letting her eyes slip closed, happy to let her body relax from the stress. Olivia was so tired that she hadn't heard the door open more than an hour later and she had barely felt the hand that had touched her face.

Shooting up from her sleep, Olivia pushed the hand away and went for the person it belonged to, never registering the significant smell that had entered the apartment at the same time. Peter. She blinked a few times before realising that she was leaning over Peter who was now on his back with his hands in the air. "Liv, sweetheart, it's me…" He reached out for her as her calmed how, realising that he had frightened her while she was sleeping. "Oh Peter, I am so sorry!" She leaned away from him but really moving off of him, remembering the flowers he had sent her. Smiling slightly back at him, Olivia leaned over and placed her lips on his, pressing herself into him seductively.

Peter reached to her very quickly, his fingers finding her hair as she moved against him, feeling him ever so quickly getting turned on. Not having control over what she was doing was driving Peter crazy and so he flipped them over so that Olivia was on her back and so he was able to grind himself into her, feeling her moan into his mouth as a result. Pulling away from her slowly, Peter gazed down and smiled, "What brought this on?" He had to know what had changed since their argument that morning.

Olivia laughed…she had actually laughed for the first time in weeks…"I love the flowers, thank you Peter. They are beautiful." She leaned up again and started to kiss him once more; that was until Peter pulled away from her. "Well I'm glad you liked them but sweetheart…I never sent you any flowers." Peter smiled dropped as did Olivia's, this time she looked up at him with confusion and uneasiness. "But…" her head turned to the side to look towards where she had put the flowers earlier, Peter's head followed quickly, "…that's not funny Peter I know you sent them…" her voice was not stern or joking it was hopeful, hopeful that it really was Peter who had sent them to her.

Peter shook his head again before moving from her and over to where the flowers and the card sat. Opening the card he read it, looked towards the flowers and then back to the card. "Sweetheart, I never sent these to you…who brought them?" He was worried now; his heart was racing as he waited for Olivia to answer. "A delivery boy, no one special." Olivia swallowed, she knew where this was going and she knew, she just knew, she was right, someone was stalking her. Reaching for her phone, Olivia dialled the one number that would be able to help them at this stage.

Broyles.

**Some love? Maybe? Please?**


	7. July 20th

**This took me a very long time to write up and I'm not sure that I am entirely happy with this chapter but it was the only thing I could to get it out…please let me know what you all think?**

**Chapter 7 – July 20th**

Neither of them thought that Broyles would have gotten to their hotel room as fast as he did, it was also most as if he was at their door the minute Olivia hung up the phone with him. Olivia was shaking slightly; this was not supposed to be how things went. She was supposed to be capturing the stalkers not becoming a victim. Peter had opened the door before Olivia had even heard the knocking at the door; she turned to find Broyles searching the room with his eyes.

"What happened?" his voice was more stern than they had ever heard, the worry evident in his face. "I don't know Sir. I was here and received the flowers from a delivery boy and I thought they came from Peter. But he came home and told me they weren't from him. The note even said 'my beautiful girlfriend, these are for you…' Olivia handed the note to Broyles who looked over it, trying to find something that was not really there. After a few moments Broyles looked up at Olivia, "It seems you were right Agent. I'm sorry that it has come to this." He didn't even bother trying to give Olivia a reassuring smile; she just nodded back at him.

Olivia understood why no one was quick to jump on the idea that someone was following her when she had mentioned it originally, no one wanted to believe that someone would actually try to come after an FBI agent, they were also trying to keep her in the best frame of mind she could be and allowing her to go all out to find someone who might not have been there to begin with was not how that was going to happen. "Sir what are we going to do now?" Broyles' looked back at his agent, she was the strongest person he knew and yet, standing in front of her, with Peter's arm around her shoulders, she looked like a child, a frightened child that didn't know what to do with herself.

Doing the one thing that Broyles could think of, he pulled Olivia closer to him and put his arms around her and brought her into a hug, feeling her relax a little in his embrace. She had become like a daughter to him and he would be damned if he let anyone scare her. "Olivia, it will be alright, we are going to move you both now, I am the only one who knows where you are going and you will always be watched by patrolmen although they won't know what they are doing there. We will find this man, I promise you that." He pulled away from Olivia and watched as she moved back into Peter's arms and him placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You will go to this address…" he handed Peter a small note with only two lines on it, "…you will not tell you father or Agent Farnsworth…they are being looked after so don't worry about it…you will go to the address and you will stay there. Do you understand Olivia, you are being put under house arrest, you cannot leave the hotel room and you cannot call anyone. This is very important." He watched as Olivia turned to him, for a moment he thought she was going to protest yet she just hung her head, agreeing to what he was saying. "Bishop, so far this man has not made any notation towards you or your relationship with Agent Dunham, as far as we are concerned he may not even know about your relationship and so you will be able to leave the hotel and come to the FBI building, there you will be able to collect any files that may be useful for Olivia to be looking over and you will also be able to go shopping."

He was being very strict on them both, although Olivia understood why, she still didn't like the idea of being stuck in a hotel room, not matter the circumstances. After a little more discussion, Olivia and Peter packed what little that had and made their way to the taxi waiting outside; silently they travelled to their new destination. They were both scared, although neither would say it out loud. Holding Olivia close to his side, Peter tired to calm his nerves as the thought of someone trying to specifically target her continued to grow inside of him.

* * *

There had been little happening since they moved to the new hotel room over a week ago, little activity whatsoever and Olivia was becoming like a gated animal.

Olivia was stubborn, Peter knew that but she was even more stubborn now that she was stuck inside and also when she knew that Peter had been allowed to wander around the city should he wish. In fact, Olivia was stuck inside their new hotel room since the incident with the flowers. Peter had been allowed to head back their apartment, once it had been cleaned and processed, to retrieve anything they needed, all their clothes and things that they both wanted. Olivia had paced the length of the lounge until he had come home.

"What took you so long?!" She was frantic, he had told her he would only be gone for an hour and he had been gone three, Olivia was livid. "Sweetheart relax…I'm sorry, it took a little longer for me to be able to get everything…which I didn't by the way. Some of it wasn't there anymore, I guess the FBI took them as evidence, I'm not sure." He dropped four full bags on the floor in front of her. "What was missing?" she really wasn't interested in what was missing she just wanted to put something else on, other than what she had been wearing for almost the last two weeks. As she pulled things from the bag Peter spoke.

"Well to be honest with you, your hair brush was gone and so was some of your clothes, a couple of t-shirts and your toothbrush. Also I was able to get a look at the photos you were telling me about…" This caused Olivia's head to snap up, her hair brush and her toothbrush were gone…she was a profiler, that was her job and she was damn good at it, and those were warning bells to her. "What do you mean my hairbrush and toothbrush were gone?" Peter's look became confused; he wasn't sure what was so important about those two things. "I mean I couldn't find them anywhere. I looked everywhere but I figured that the FBI must have them."

Olivia shook her head as she reached for her phone, texting away to someone, "No, basic profile of a stalker; gift and petty theft. It is a common denominator that all stalkers will take things from their…" Olivia hesitated on the word that was supposed to come next, "…victims…homes. Hairbrush and toothbrushes are among the most common things they will take." She was looking down at her phone when Peter sighed, "Most of the photos of us are missing your picture. They have been ripped and cut to leave everyone but you in them." Peter watched her swallow as her phone vibrated and then the colour from her face drain as she read the message. "Broyles said that those times were not catalogued…I'll have to tell him about the photos as well. He said he is close to finding out who paid for the flowers."

Peter took a step forward and watched as she slowly placed her phone back into her pocket, her hands shaking slightly. "Hey…" he pulled her towards the couch and made her sit down, pulling her into his arms. "We are going to work this out, I promised you that and I am promising you again now. Broyles has Charlie running down almost every lead or possible hint of a lead that comes up. He will find something." She felt Olivia nod into his chest and felt him place a kiss on her forehead, for someone who was so independent and head strong, there would be times that she would be the little child that Peter had thought he remembered.

"Charlie wanted to come and see you but Broyles said it probably wouldn't be a good idea…the less people that come and go from this place the better." She nodded again, she really did want to see Charlie. She hadn't seen anyone since the night their house was broken into, she had no idea how Walter was or how Astrid was coping with him now that they weren't there. Olivia missed them all and she just wanted this over and done with. Another kiss on the forehead and Peter's voice was softer this time, "What are you thinking love? Hmm?"

Olivia sighed against his, shrugging as she thought, "I just can't believe this actually happening. After everything we have been through…this is what is going to stop us from living our lives. Come on Peter you can't tell me this isn't affecting you either. This isn't just about me anymore..." She looked up at him from her position before huffing and moving away from him, finding her way to the balcony she had claimed as her own. Peter watched as she slid the door open and then let it bang as it slid closed. Sighing Peter leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, he felt for her, he really did. Olivia was like a caged tiger and everyone knows that tigers don't like cages.

Following her after a few minutes, Peter slowly let the sliding door open, feeling the rush of cool air on his face and bare feet. "Livia, sweetheart…" He looked her over, her arms resting on the balcony railing, her legs crossed and her head hunched over. He went to her side and mimicked her positioning before turning to face her completely and taking her in his arms, "There is no place I would rather be, even, no matter the situation. You understand that yea?" Peter rested his head onto of hers, feeling her nod against his chest once more. "Good…now I can see not one but two surveillance cars out on the street, we are safe. Why don't you come inside and I can take your mind off of some of the things that have happened…"

Olivia heard the smile in his voice, she knew what he was getting at and so she pulled away from him and kissed him completely on the lips, feeling him react again against her movements. It didn't taken them long to make their way back into their room, closing the door behind them and ignoring the outside world, neither remembering that there should only have been one surveillance car out the front of their hotel.

Peter woke to the sound of his phone buzzing against the bedside table, although he was less than impressed when he noticed that the time now shone a bright red 2.46am. Groaning, he rolled away from Olivia, really missing the warmth of her naked body against his. Groaning again when he saw the name on the phone, he answered it with slightly less than a grunt, "Walter." He listened to the man mumble and humble with his words for a few minutes, yawning through the whole one sided conversation, just trying to stay awake.

* * *

It wasn't until he heard a crash and then the phone drop did he panic. He called Walter's name over and over, hoping that he would pick up the phone again, but he didn't and then the line died. Sitting up further in bed Peter dropped his phone and leaned to his left, looking back down at the sleeping woman next to him. "Sweetheart…" he moved her hair away from her neck, causing her to stir slightly and look towards him with bleary eyes, "…I have to go to Walter…I will be back later on…" he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as she yawned and nodded, not really sure if she had comprehended what he had said.

Dressed and leaving her with a kiss and a note in case she really didn't hear what he had said he left the apartment, intent on finding out what was so important at 3am and what had happened to have caused the phone to drop. Jumping into Olivia's SUV Peter turned the key, he found the engine would not turn over, trying a few more times he only heard the whining of the engine struggling. Groaning and dropping his head to the steering wheel, contemplating going back inside and crawling under the covers once again but knew that with everything going on he couldn't ignore Walter. Popping the hood and getting out of the car, Peter shivered in the cold; it really had gotten colder during the night. As he worked to find the fault with his head inside the bonnet, Peter never heard the sound of crunching footsteps behind him nor did he feel the bag that seemed to suddenly cover his eyes. It was in a flash that his hands were tied behind his back painfully and his legs kicked out from underneath him, causing his head to bit the car sharply, sending him crashing to the ground with no hands to break his fall.

Gasping for breath and trying to get his baring, Peter regained enough strength to reach for the bag on his head, ripping it off in a quick motion, quick enough to see the flash of something coming towards him, quick enough for him to duck out the way and land a punch against his assailants ribs, sending the weapon crashing to the ground with a distinctive metal clunk. Swinging once more, Peter sent another fist into the side of the attackers head, sending him crashing to the ground as well, before doubling over slightly from the pain of the hit on the back of the head. He groaned as his hand touched the back of head, feeling the lump that was forming there and the blood that had already started to seep down his neck.

Peter missed the moment where the attacker had gotten up again and this time had been able to get the bag back over Peter's head, tighter this time. Peter swung randomly, hoping to actually hit something but the bag over his head was giving nothing away to what was happening around him. The sharp pains continued to come, the beatings with hard objects against his shoulders and his chest as well as the distinctive collision of a boot hitting his stomach and ribs, he was close to losing consciousness, close to letting go of his sense. Some may have said he was lucky he didn't see what was being swung at his head and body while others would say it would be worse not knowing what was happening to you.

Then the pain stopped, the continued beating ceased and his body was allowed to relax and let all the pain he had just received come full circle and Peter wished that the person would continue the short pain was better than the long drawn out agony he was now it. He could hear breathing, the deep in and out of someone who was furious; it was close to his ear although Peter could not see through the thick material of the bag. There was silence for a few moments, the rushing of blood the only thing that Peter could hear until he felt the bad being pulled from his head roughly. Glancing around at his surroundings, Peter was able to focus on small details, the darkness and the pain becoming a little too much.

He wasn't near his car anymore; somehow in the frenzy of being blindfolded and beaten, he had been shoved into a small alleyway, although he could see the back end of Olivia's car, telling him he wasn't far from home. He tried to stand, tried get a grip on the world around him and keep the pain down long enough to fight whoever it was that was coming at him. Rolling over onto his knees, Peter coughed, the blood coming from his mouth splattered on the floor, shining in the light of the single street lamp.

Trying to rise to his feet, Peter felt the sudden connection of a boot with his face, flinging him backwards against the brick wall and pavement. He groaned, he wanted to fight back, he wanted to get up and lay into the person who thought they would get the upper hand on him but if Peter was completely honest with himself, the person had gotten the upper hand, he had gotten the jump on him and Peter had one too many broken ribs to even consider getting up again now. His eyes were closed against the harshness of the single streetlight.

There was silence for a moment, Peter taking the opportunity to slowly stand again, his painful and stiff legs allowed just enough give to actually get him up. As he did, he looked back at the person standing in front of him, his eyes adjusting slowly but enough for him to see the man, the familiar face of someone who he had seen a few times before.

Wickman.

They stood off together, neither wanting to give an inch to the other although Peter knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to defend himself anymore. Straightening his back though, Peter was not about to let Wickman know how hurt he really was. It wasn't until Wickman started to pace in small distances did Peter realised how affected he really was from the beating, his eyes barely being able to keep up with Wickman, only causing Peter to sway on his feet.

"You know…you have been a real pain in the ass Peter. Always getting in the way of something you shouldn't…" Wickman stopped pacing and looked directly at Peter who squared his shoulders as much as possible, "You are insane you know that right. You can't expect Olivia to actually want to be with you, do you?" Peter scoff at the man in front of him, spitting out blood that had pooled in his mouth. It was then he realised the Wickman wasn't much shorter than him, nothing special to look at and nothing that would ever have brought alarm bells to him if you saw him down the street.

"See now that's where you are wrong!" Wickman jumped forward a little as he spoke, sudden anger coming over him and he pinned Peter against the brick wall behind him, he had more strength that Peter thought, either that or Peter's injuries were worse than he thought…he was leaning towards the latter though. Wickman held Peter against the wall roughly; looking over Peter's bloodied and bruised face. "She told me she loves me. She accept the flowers, she held my hand. We are meant to be together and you…" he looked over Peter once more before smiling sinisterly at him, "…are…just…in…the…way…"

And with that Wickman brought his right hand from Peter's shoulder and with one last forceful shove, Wickman forced a sharp blade through Peter's stomach, cutting through the skin and piercing no doubt many internal organs. Peter gasped at the contact of the knife, the pain worse than almost anything he had ever felt before. Feeling the twisting of the knife was worse; Peter knew the damage that would have caused. Peter's legs gave out from under him and his body leaned forward against Wickman, who twisted the knife the opposite direction before pulling it from Peter's gut.

He took a step back and watched as Peter fell to his knees, tears coming from his eyes and the blood poured from his stomach. He was becoming cold and numb, the world turning on its side as his slack body toppled to the side, landing harshly on the cold concrete. The last few moments were only filled with thoughts of Olivia and how much he loved her. Her face, her smile, everything he wanted from their relationship. Letting his eyes close slowly, Peter let the tears fall once more as the voice was once again in his ears.

"And now you have no choice but to stay away from her…too bad you won't live long enough to say goodbye…" The voice rung through his ears as a hand slipped in Peter's pocket slowly before being pulled out again, Peter vaguely feeling something being removed with the hand. Then Wickman began to walk away, leaving him alone and dying in the alley. One final sob escaping his mouth before his mind went blank and the pain stopped…

**A little love? Maybe? :D**


	8. July 21st

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Its been crazy trying to get this chapter right! Thanks for those who review, it means so much to me you would take the time! Please let me know what you think!**

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**Ok guys! Remember I did say this was going to be a dark fic! I want to give you a heads up first that I am writing these next 4 or so chapters with complete honesty and sense of respect to those who have been in situations such as or like this. I am doing this to promote awareness of the affects of such a situation. I will write more about it in the A/N of the up coming chapters as I do not want to spoil anything anyway.**

**Also you (might) begin to notice the titles of the chapters changing, this fic is essentially 2 fics in one so once the titles start to change just means it's the next half of the story! Please, please review, I have been having trouble writing up these last few chapters!**

**Chapter 8 – July 21st**

Olivia groaned as she rolled over, her back feeling the lack of cold and the empty space next to her. Looking to her side she found that Peter was gone, leaving only a note with her name on the front. _Hon, Walter called and needed me desperately apparently. I will be back soon, I promise. Love you xx_. She smiled at the note before placing it back down on the pillow and stretching her arms over her head. Kicking off the blankets, Olivia let her feet touch the cool carpet before she moved from the bed and back into their kitchen. She was really tired of hiding from this person, it was really starting to get on her nerves but she knew that everyone was trying to keep her safe, she just wished she didn't have to be 'kept safe'.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noticed that it was almost 6am and if Peter was still gone, Walter must have called him not to long ago. Reaching for his abandoned MIT t-shirt that had been thrown around the room one of the nights before, she pulled it over her head, smelling the scent of Peter all of over it before she curled up on the couch with the remote, waiting patiently for Peter to come back though that door. Although the numbing scenes on the TV known as 'early morning television' sent her straight to sleep again, curled up on the couch and alone.

She didn't know how long she had slept for, probably close to a few hours but the time vibrating pulled her from her dreamland. At first it was an annoying buzz, almost like a bee but when it wouldn't go away, Olivia shot up on the couch, feeling the pain in her neck from the awkward angle she had been sleeping, she rushed to her phone in the kitchen to see an awaiting text message from Peter. Glancing at the time it was now 8.35am so she figured he would be just telling her he was still out. Scrolling through to the new message, she smiled, _Liv can you meet me at our place. Walter is here and wants to show something. I'm already here with him so come when you get this. P xx_. Scrolling a little further down, she found that the message had been sent just about 8.30am and so she knew he would still be there, waiting for her.

Stripping of the MIT t-shirt and shorts she was wearing, Olivia changed into something a little more presentable, before stopping suddenly. Should she call Broyles and tell him she was leaving? Should she ask him if it was ok for her to be leaving? Deciding against calling him, knowing he would just say no, she reached for her wallet and her hoodie, pulling the hood over her head so the cops standing watch wouldn't recognise her. Walking up the street, Olivia noticed her car was gone, realising that Peter had decided to take her SUV, she called for a taxi directing them to her home, a little happy to be going back to her own home.

Paying the driver, Olivia raced up the steps of their apartment home and unlocked the door, smiling as she spotted her SUV just down the road from the front door. They had talked about getting a house together with room enough for Walter, it had just never really gotten from the idea phase, but she knew that Peter was very keen and so was she. Unlocking the door to the apartment, Olivia was just about to step inside when her phone rang. Reaching for it in her back pocket, Olivia's brow furrowed when she noticed that it was Walter calling her.

"Walter I just walked in the door, what's wrong?" She didn't even bother saying hello; she knew how impatient Walter could be when he didn't get what he wanted straight away but the rushed and terrified voice that returned her question made her stop. "Where is Peter? Where is my son?" dropping her keys in the bowl near the door and shutting it behind her, Olivia tried to calm him down, "Walter relax, calm down. Peter messaged me to come to the apartment; he said you would be here because you wanted to show us something…" She waited a few moments, hearing the heavy breathing of a panicking Walter on the other end. "I called Peter last night to come over, he said he was coming and then he never did…where is he?!" he was becoming even more hysterical as the seconds passed.

Swallowing deeply, Olivia took another step into the apartment, there was no sounds, nothing to say that anyone else was there, although she had seen her SUV outside, Peter must have been there…right? "Walter…where are you?" her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, her stomach dropping at his reply, "…With Astro…" stepping further into the lounge room, Olivia spotted the bedroom door, slightly ajar with light pouring through it. "I'll call you back Walter…" Olivia slipped the phone back into her pocket slowly as she continued on towards the bedroom door, pushing it open carefully. Her eyes found the source of the light, the small tea light candle that were scattered around the room, the smell of incense and rose also touching her nose.

Olivia didn't know whether she should have been happy or terrified about the scene in front of her, she wanted so much to believe that it was Peter who had done this for her but something inside of her was screaming for her to not go any further. If there was one thing Olivia could trust about herself, it was her gut, she knew when something wasn't right and she knew when something was horribly wrong. Turning quickly from the bedroom doorway, Olivia made her way back to the front door, reaching for her keys, only to find that they were not there and the door had been padlocked shut. Pulling on the door as a last resort, Olivia groaned when it wouldn't budge, her heart rate picking up and the blood pumping through her veins.

Pushing off the door, Olivia sped towards the bedroom where she knew the window overlooked the street; it would enough for her to get out of the apartment. Dodging the couch Olivia was about to step into the bedroom when someone stood in front of her, causing her to cry out and fall backwards. "Olivia, why are you running from me?" Wickman stood in front of her as she tried to crawl backwards away from him. She felt her back touch the couch as she continued back, realising she didn't have much more room to move, she stood, suddenly realising that Wickman was a little taller than her, he was also bigger than her, it was something she had never noticed before. Taking off towards the bathroom, Olivia felt a hand reach for her arm and she screamed, her body being pulled back and slammed against the wall, her head banging painfully.

Seeing stars in front of her eyes for a few moments, Olivia blinked, trying to get her sight back. As it did she noticed the person who had her, his face etched into her memory like no other. "Liv…why must you be playing hard to get? Don't you know we belong together?" Olivia tried to push against him, but he was more forceful than he let on, she cringed when he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in deeply, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. "And then you go and…fuck…that loser…you made me so angry, but I am willing to forgive you, we are together now.

Wickman started to place small kisses against Olivia's neck and shoulder as she moved her head away, wanting to be as far away from him as she possibly could. Against her shoulder she felt his lips move, his voice so close to her ear, "He was never good enough for you anyway…" Olivia locked her jaw, still trying to move further from him when she felt his grip on her arms slacken slightly, just enough she thought. Slowly dragging her hands up his arms to give him the allusion that she was into what he was doing and also not to scare him, Olivia gripped his shoulders gently before raising her knee and connecting with his stomach in one swift movement, causing him to double over in pain, blowing out breath as he tried to regain his.

Pushing away from him, Olivia made her way to the kitchen, knowing that there would be some form of a weapon in there; she reached for the knives that Peter had bought, insisting that hers were not good enough to cut paper. Reaching for the kitchen knife, she spun on her heals, holding it in front of her. Olivia couldn't hear anything for a few moments, the apartment was silent, no breathing or creaking or movement at all. Taking a gentle step towards the kitchen entrance, Olivia could feel her heart beating, the blood pumping in her ears. Finally standing in the entrance to the kitchen, Olivia looked out the opening only to find that Wickman was not there, looking either side of the doorway she found the room empty.

Slowly taking another step towards the small table against the wall, which held the phone, Olivia reached out for it, the floor creaking slightly under her weight. Before she was able to reach for the phone though, a weight hit her from behind, sending her crashing to the ground, hitting her hit painfully on the small table before she connected with the floor, the knife sliding across the floor and hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. Groaning as she hit the floor, Olivia tried to move but the weight on top of her didn't move, holding her down, painfully. "Liv, that was not very nice and neither was the knife, is that any way to treat me?" Wickman flipped Olivia over so her back was on the ground and her arms were above her head.

Straddling her hips, Wickman pushed himself down further against, keeping her from moving, no matter how much she thrashed under him and if Olivia was honest with herself, with the grin on Wickman's face as she did struggle, she would have thought that he was enjoying the movement underneath him, enjoying her trying to get away from him. "Get the hell off me!" Struggling again, Olivia was able to get one hand free but his quickly shot up to her head, grasping tightly on her hair before lifting her head up and slamming it down against the hard wooden floorboards. The connection with the floor caused black spots in Olivia's vision, her movements momentarily stopping as pain surged through her head and neck. "Ahh…" small tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she closed them tightly. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

As Olivia's head lulled to the side, the black spots slowly fading, Wickman ran his hand over her race gently, caressing the skin he left there. "I know you were saving yourself for me baby, I promise Peter won't be able to heart you anymore…" As Olivia got her grip on reality, his hand slipped up to her neck, enclosing around her throat and restricting the airflow she received. A small whimper cam from her lips as Olivia fought against him, her finger nails on her left hand digging into his hands while her right hand pushed against his face, trying to get him off balance. Her legs kicking underneath him. The black spots started to appear in front of her eyes again and she knew it wouldn't be long until she was unconscious, taking one last chance, Olivia tried to kick up her hips to throw him off but only succeeded in causing Wickman to put more pressure around her neck. The last thing she saw was the terrifying smirk on Wickman's face before her legs relaxed, her eyes rolled back and her arms slackened to the sides.

Wickman watched as her eyes slowly shut, her head lulling to the side once more, he waited a few moments before taking his hands away from her neck. Smiling as he did and seeing that she hadn't moved, he slowly let his hand travel down her neck and come to rest on the buttons of her blouse, he slipped his hand inside her top, tracing the lining of her bra, his eyes fluttering as he did. Gaining more courage, knowing she hadn't moved at this stage, his hand travelled further down her body, and slipping past the restrictions of her jeans and underwear. Groaning loudly as he found what he was looking for.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened but when Peter opened his eyes, he thought he was dead. He was staring up at a white roof and he was laying on something hard, it hurt, actually he hurt all over but he had no idea why. It wasn't until he felt his hand being gripped gently by another person did he try to move, although his head barely moved at all, his eyes did all the work. Standing above him looking like a terrified child was his father, his grey hair all a mess and his eyes red and blood shot. Peter watched him closely as he his lips moved but the words were muffled, it felt like he had water in his ears. Walter gently stroked his face, running his hand through his hair, Peter was more confused than he ever thought possible.

"Son…tube…hurt…4 days…" As Peter watched Walter, who had continued to talk to him, the muffled words started to come back into focus one by one, although the sentences did not make much sense as Peter assumed that he had to have heard the first part of what Walter had said to understand the rest. Trying to swallow suddenly, Peter panicked; there was something in his throat, something stopping his voice from being heard. His hand shot up to his throat and found it slightly more bulged than normal but nothing he could that was wrong until his hand reached his mouth, the feel of plastic meeting his fingers instead of the feeling of skin. His eyes widened in panic and fear as he realised there was a tube down his throat.

Walter had scurried off from his position next to Peter and went to the door before calling out for someone to help him. That was when Peter raised his right hand towards his head so he could see what the pinching he could feel actually was. A needle…no a drip…Peter had a drip in his hand and a tube down this throat, that's when it clicked where he was, a hospital. Next to him, the heart monitors started to beep faster, Peter realising that his sudden spike in fear being the cause of that noise. Walter hurried back into the room, followed by two female nurses, a male nurse and doctor, by this stage his hearing had come back 100%. "Mr. Bishop, I need you to calm down, you are in a hospital and we had to put a tube down your throat."

Peter's eyes flashed around the room, trying to find where the voice was coming from; finding it standing to his left, the doctor was taking some notes on his chart. Peter focussed on the doctor and his voice, "We need to get your heart rate down. Please Mr. Bishop its ok, you're going to ok." With his eyes locked on the doctor's, Peter allowed himself to calm down, the beeping on the heart rate monitor slowing down. "Good, very good Mr. Bishop. Now we are going to sit you up…" As he said this the male nurse lifted the back of the bed to an almost full sitting position, a dull ache forming in his abdomen area, although Peter was to focussed on getting the tube out of his throat to care about it.

"Alright Mr. Bishop…" the doctor came around to stand to his right side, placing a tray on his lap before he reached for the tube. "…now what I want you to do, is on the count of three I want you blow as much air out of your lung as possible and as hard as you are able to." Peter nodded slightly before the doctor started to count down, as three came Peter used whatever energy he had to blow the air out of his lungs, at the same time the doctor pulled on the tube, removing it from his throat, and feeling it slide alone his oesophagus.

Coughing as the tube was removed, Peter was suddenly swamped with nurses, looking over him, touching and poking prodding, feeling and looking but all he could do was look at Walter, the old man's face giving away more than he would ever say. Opening his mouth to speak, Peter found that he couldn't, the harshness of the tube was worse than he though and he was starting to feel more pain than he did before. "Don't try and speak Mr. Bishop, give your throat some time. Here…" the doctor handed him a cup of ice chips, Peter taking them willingly. Still watching Walter, Peter found him looking sadder than he should be after knowing his son was awake and going to be ok.

"Ok Mr. Bishop, I am going to let you know what happened." The doctor took a seat next to the bed as the nurses left the room. Peter nodded and watched the doctor, slipping another ice chip into his mouth, feeling this throat starting to feel a little better. "Mr. Bishop you have been in a coma for 4 days…" Peter's eyes widened and he looked out towards Walter, who was now looking down, his eyes downcast to the floor. "…You were brought in with massive injuries to your face and you abdomen. You required emergency surgery to save your liver and your spleen." Subconsciously Peter's hand ghosted over his stomach, so that explained the dull ache. "You were very lucky Mr. Bishop. We also had to put in 40 stitches in total in your face and the back of your head." Again Peter raised his hand to his face, feeling the covered gash along his forehead, above his left eye and the covered gash along his right cheek. He didn't remember much of what had happened but he knew it hurt.

Standing, the doctor placed his hand on Peter's leg, "You are a very lucky man Mr. Bishop." He nodded to Walter as he left, who still hadn't moved, leaving them alone in the room. "Walter…" Peter's voice was croaky, rough but he had to know what was going on." "…what happened?" Walter came to Peter's side, his head still down but as he raised it the tears were evident in his eyes. "Someone attacked you. You were found by a man walking; actually you were found by his dog at about 6am. He called the ambulance…he saved your life…" The tears started to fall from Walter's eyes, Peter reached up and touched his cheek, the older man smiling slightly through his tears for a moment, until the smile faded.

"Son…the man who did this to you…do you know who he was?" Peter looked away for a moment, trying to remember the face he had seen, the conversation he knew he had with attacked. It was all very blurry, he had almost had his head bashed in completely but he knew that the man was important and he had to remember him. "Hey…" Peter looked around then and realised the one person he expected to be in the hospital room with him wasn't there…Olivia wasn't there. That's when the man's face came back into focus. Wickman.

"Walter where is Olivia? Where is she?" Walter looked away, his tears falling again, this time harder. "Walter!" the heart rate monitor began to pick up again, the beeping becoming rapid. "She…Agent Broyles…Olivia is gone son. The same man that attacked you was seen near Olivia's apartment hours after you were found, Olivia was seen as well. She is gone…" Walter became a mess, unable to speak, or breath, Peter's heart rate had sky rocketed, and the nurse was no doubt already on her way once more. Not caring, Peter pulled the drip from his wrist, ignoring the pain that came with it, also pulling the heart monitors and wires from his chest, he flicked off blankets and tried to sit up.

"Mr. Bishop you can't get up. Mr Bishop!" As he guessed a nurse was in the room, trying to get him back into bed, but he just pushed her off, wanting nothing than to get out of bed. "Mr. Bishop!" The nurse tried again to cause him to stay sitting down on the edge of the bed; Peter had become dizzy with the sudden movement, his world turning on its side and the pain from the drip and the pain in his stomach becoming overwhelming. Rationally he knew this was not a good idea but he wasn't being rational, he didn't want to be rational.

"No I have to leave. Let me go!" He was becoming forceful with the nurse, not physical but his voice was growing deeper and louder. "Please, let me leave!" He looked at the nurse again, this time his eyes pleading with her, begging almost. He tired again to get up when he felt her hand slacken on his arm, but it wasn't her voice he heard next. "Mr. Bishop! You are not getting out this hospital room, do you understand me?" the nurse turned, Peter looked up and Walter gasped. Broyles was standing in the door way of his hospital room; his stern face was hard, although Peter could tell that he was fighting the control. "It's ok nurse, he won't be going anywhere, you can put his drip back in. Peter knew he had to listen, Broyles was not a man to fuck around with.

Without even bothering to let Peter speak, Broyles walked into the room, shut the door and sat down. "We are doing everything we can to find her, you understand that right?" Peter was reluctant to nod but he knew that Broyles would be working agents to the bone to find her. "Well what she needs from you right now is to stop. You need to be here, you need to be resting and getting better. You are going to be no help anyone like this." Peter swallowed, he knew Broyles was right, but Peter was just being stubborn. "What do we know?" It was the only thing that he could get out of his throat, the only words that his mind would allow him to ask. He watched as Broyles sighed and dropped his head.

The nurse had come around and lifted up his hospital gown, noticing the red patch on his stomach. He had torn the stitches on his stomach, "I'm going to need to stitch this back up." She informed Peter as she went, reaching for a new stitches kit, she went to work as Broyles spoke again. "Not much, we have sightings of them both at your other apartment, the one that was broken into but nothing much so far." The other burning question that was bursting to come from Peter was almost the only question he didn't want the answer to but he asked anyway, "How long as been gone?"

Swallowing again Broyles watched as the man in front of him was falling apart, nothing like the Peter Bishop he had met those years ago. Knowing this would probably be the straw that broke the camel's back, Broyles answered and watched reaction on Peter's face. "4 days."

**Please review! **


	9. July 22nd

**Ladies and Gents! :D this is chapter 9! I want to thank Lori, Charlie, OliveBishop and Charmed Dark Alias for your awesome reviews, please keep them up! **

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**These chapters are getting a little harder to write because I need to focus more on the detail in them but I promise they will keep coming! :D Also remember they are going to get darker as they go and I want to make sure everyone knows that. I am writing this fic with the utmost sensitivity and I feel that the seriousness of the situation i have written Olivia in needs to be addressed as it is generally a taboo subject. If you don't understand what I mean, you will in the coming chapter! **

**Chapter 9 – July 22nd **

A hand was what woke Olivia, the softness of the hand caressing her cheek, moving her hair from her face, a small smile coming to her lips as she thought of the only person who that hand would belong to. Peter. Leaning into the touch, her eyes fluttered open, the bright light welcoming to her awakening. The hand suddenly slipped away from her, footsteps retreating coming to her ears. Letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings and her body become more focussed on the situation, Olivia began to notice small problems with what was going on.

At first she noticed that she was sitting, her back straight but her head hanging forward, the next was the when she tried to raise her hands to rub her face, she couldn't. That was when her eyes flashed open, panic overtaking her as she focussed on the room. Looking down Olivia found her arms and her feet were tied to and old chair with red silky material, although the tightness around her wrists was starting to cut off the circulation to her fingers.

As she looked around at her surroundings, Olivia started to pull against her restraints, the unmistakable tingling in her fingers as the circulation was cut off as she continued to pull, red raw markings appearing against her skin. She whipped her head around to try and get a better sense of where she was, of what was going on, crying out as she pulled a little too hard on the binds. Looking down at her body, she found that there seemed to be very little physical evidence of injury; small bruises had formed on her arms, looking more like finger marks than anything else. Turning her focus on the room she was in, Olivia found no obviously available area for escape, no indication of where she was. Pulling again against the bind, Olivia tried to remember back to how she had gotten there and who would have done something like this too her.

"Baby, you are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that…" A voice came from behind her that made her stomach drop. Wickman. She heard the footsteps from behind her, turning her head to see if she could get a better look at him. Coming up from behind her he smiled, "Baby, look what you have done to your wrists…stop before you make yourself bleed." He placed his hand over her right one to stop the movement she was making, causing the muscles in her hands to relax a little. "What do you want from me?" Deep down Olivia didn't really want to know exactly what he wanted from her, but she was hoping that maybe speaking to him might get him to give her a little bit of information.

"Baby, I want you to be happy; I did all of this for you!" He stood suddenly gesturing around him at the room. It was then she noticed the table set for two, the large candles and flowers sitting in the middle of the table, a nice romantic dinner waiting for them both. Swallowing Olivia blinked, her mouth opening as if to say something but he cut her off. "Oh I have to show you something!" Wickman came towards, her leaning over the side of the chair, hearing a click, Olivia realised that she was in a wheelchair, her mind flashing widely as she tried to move her toes, suddenly panicking that there was a reason she was in it.

"Wickman…Where are we?" Olivia kept her voice calm, years of training for situations such as this one kicking in instinctively. Trying to think back to the situation training she had been given was screaming for her to keep herself calm, the calmer she was the calmer he would be and that would work to her advantage. Keeping him calm would also keep him non-violent and maybe…if she was lucky…she would find a weak spot she could use to her advantage.

As he answered, Olivia could hear the smile in his voice, "Our new home…away from the city, in the quiet of the woods, somewhere where we can be alone…" As Wickman pushed her from the dining room, Olivia took in the rest of the cabin, the dimly light hallway and the old wooden window frames, iron bars secured to the frames. They stopped at what looked like the front door, Wickman unlocking the four locks and deadbolts before swinging it open. "Look baby; look up at the sky…" As he pushed her into the doorway, Olivia glanced out, seeing the moon high above her in the sky, the stars shining, it was late, probably the middle of the night by the sounds of it.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia let the cool air rush into her lungs; it felt good to be able to do that considering the situation. They really were in the middle of no where, bush surrounding them completely, no sounds of animals, or cars or any other life around. Olivia swallowed thickly, trying to keep herself calm; they really were far civilisation if Wickman blatantly opened the front door for her to see outside, he was clearly not worried about being seen. "I hope you like it here Olivia, I have been planning this for a long time and the last few days with you here have been amazing so far, I can only imagine what the rest of our lives are going to be like…" Bringing her back inside, Olivia jumped at the mention of the 'last few days', "How long have I been here?" Again her voice was calm, flat even, trying to get him comfortable enough with the way she was.

"Well you slept for a while, about four days since we arrived here, you slept in the car the whole way here and it was almost as if you were exhausted, once I put you in bed, you didn't move for a long time. I thought you needed sleep though, I had noticed you haven't been sleeping the last few weeks." His voice sounded so sincere that it was unnerving to Olivia; he truly believed that what he was doing was good. As they moved down the hallway, Olivia took in what she could, most of the doors were closed, and the lights were dim throughout the whole hallway. "This is for you Olivia; I made it especially for you…a surprise for my love…" They had stopped at one of the last doors in the hallway, before he opened the door, Wickman placed a blindfold over her eyes, blocking out any views in front of her, "No peaking ok…"

Olivia's body straightened as he touched her face, an instinct she hoped he hadn't picked up on and yet he did, "Don't worry, I promise you will love this…" Olivia heard the creaking of the door before being pushing a little further forward, what she could only assume was into the room. "Ready?" he sounded so excited to her, like a child showing their parents a top mark they received on a test. Pulling the blindfold off of her eyes, Olivia blinked at the bright lights, trying to adjust her eyesight, only to find herself in a smaller room than the bedroom but newly decorated. As her eyes focussed a little more Olivia swallowed deeply, her heart dropping and her stomach doing flips to the point of being sick. "This is where Ella will be staying when she comes to visit her aunt and uncle. She will love it here, being able to see the stars…"

Wickman walked away from Olivia, standing in the middle of the room and turning towards her, the smile on his face enough to make her want to kill him then and there, he turned his back towards her again, leaning over and reaching for something she could not see. Her heart rate increased as she thought of Ella, her anger spiking. Unintentionally Olivia's hands clenched against the handles of the wheelchair, thankfully Wickman was not facing her and she relaxed again. "As I was saying, this room took me a while to complete, Ella was a hard girl to convince to talk to me at first…" Olivia's eyes hardened, he had spoken to Ella, he had gone near her niece.

Olivia's words came out more like venom than she had hoped, again Wickman did not notice, "How the hell did you speak to my niece?" Wickman smiled, "Oh it wasn't as easy as it should have been, I'll give you that. You have taught her very well not to speak to strangers but once I convinced her that I worked with you and her uncle Peter and that I was there to make sure she was safe, she opened up to me…took me a few weeks though, going back with new bits of information, things that only you would know and would tell someone else. She didn't even believe the credentials I had at first…" Wickman pulled out the small plastic photo ID, Wickman throwing it onto Olivia's lap; she stared down at it for a few moments, her eyes suddenly showing understanding.

"Yes you get it now? It belonged to the loser. I was able to get a hold of it weeks ago, obviously he doesn't use it anymore, he just follows you around like a love sick puppy, he doesn't even need a pass to get into the FBI, everyone knows him…they must feels so sorry for him...Oh well, he won't need it anymore at all…" The last part was so offhand that Olivia swallowed, her voice catching in her throat as she tried to question him. The lump in her throat almost too much as she asked, "What did you do to him?" Wickman just shook his head and continued on with his conversation about Ella, "She told me how much she loved Burlap Bear, so I got her this; I thought you could read it to her at night when she is here. I also got this for her…" he opened the closet and showed Olivia the clothes and shoes and dresses that were inside, Olivia swallowed, "I think she will look so cute in this Olivia, really…" he pulled out a purple dress; similar to the one Olivia had gotten for her for her last birthday.

Wanting get the upper hand again, Olivia straightened herself, "You know I was thinking, Ella is at school for a while still and it think we might need a little more time together before we bring her here…" Wickman's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, "You're right! That is the other thing I must show you!" He hurried to her side again, moving her from the room and closing the door. As they left, Olivia let out a deep breath she was holding; shakily did it come from her throat, trying to suppress her anger. "You really have been thinking about this for a while huh?" Olivia tried to make conversation with him, he was relaxed around her and she hoped that when she had the chance she would take the upper hand and turn the tables on him. "Yes Olivia, I have been…Ever since the beginning, I knew that you cared for me like I cared for you. When you helped me I just knew we would be together…forever…" They stopped in front of another door only meters away from 'Ella's room'.

He opened a door to the left and wheeled Olivia inside; there she found the large double bed in the middle of the room, the covers matching almost identically to those at hers and Peter's apartments. "I know you were the one who chose the design of the doona, only you would be able to choose something so beautiful…" As he moved towards the closet at the side of the room, Olivia took in the dressing table, the photos that had been ripped up at her apartments were sitting in frames, glued together with photos of Wickman, she shuddered before noticing her hairbrush sitting near the mirror, she was starting to feel physically ill. "I took the liberty of collecting some of your clothes, I know which ones you like, I've seen you wearing the same top a few times…" Wickman pulled out a navy button up top that Peter had bought her one day they had gone out for lunch, "You do look so beautiful in it…"

"…this is where we will be spending out nights…and our lazy Sundays." The room was large but lacked windows, that was one thing she had noticed, the while cabin was lacking windows, only one she had seen so far. Her mind was running a mile a minute, the fear and the terror of being held captive, of being alone, of knowing that none of her family knew where she was, that Peter would come home and she would be gone and there would be no sign of where she could be. Ah Peter, her heart wrenched as she thought of him, the thought of him calling her cell, calling her family, trying to get a hold of her and no one knowing where she was, not knowing how to save her.

As he moved around the room, Olivia took in the small things in the room, her clothes, the last ones she remembers wearing were sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, her bra sitting on top them neatly, that meant that Wickman must have changed her clothes before she woke up, another wave of nausea came over her as she thought about what he might have done to her while she was out. She was more terrified now than what she was before, but she would never let it on, she still had no idea what he was capable of.

Wickman placed the shirt back in the closet before moving her from the bedroom and flicking off the lights, as they travelled back up the hallway to the dining room, Wickman spoke about all the things they would be doing together, the dinners they would be having and the 'lazy Sunday's' where they would curl up together in front of the fire. Olivia was suppressing her emotions, she was very good at her job, very good at manipulating the people around her to believe she was ok and that would cause them to be calm around her, not to ask too many questions, Wickman was no different… "I think it's about dinner time baby, what do you say?" He had pushed her back towards the table, Olivia's first instinct taking over, "But I'm not very hungry at the moment…" her first thought was drugged food, but the sudden stop of the wheelchair and the turning jerk Wickman did to force her to be facing him panicked her slightly.

He leaned over, resting his hands painfully over her wrists, pushing down against her, "You listen to me Olivia. We are going to sit down and have a nice dinner together, do you understand me?" He was inches from her face; the anger that had suddenly appeared frightened her slightly. Nodding quickly, Wickman pulled away from her and smiled, "That's more like it." He pushed her up to the table and as he turned from her, Wickman leaned down and placed a kiss against her forehead, not even noticing the obvious shudder that came from Olivia as he did before walking back to what she assumed was the kitchen. Pulling against her binds again, Olivia sighed; he had tied them more tightly than she had thought. Glancing around the table she noticed that the cutlery was made from silver, she eyed the knife that was sitting there, waiting to be used to cut meat no doubt but she had other plans for it.

She could hear him moving around before his footsteps were heard on the old wooden boards coming back her way. . He placed the plate down in front of Olivia, "Here you go baby… Now I can take these off and we will have a nice dinner before going to bed…what do you say?" As he untied both of her wrists and then her ankles he touched her wrists where the binds had caused red markings, then he touched her ankles, letting his hands slid up her calf gently before smiling up at her and moving back to his seat. Once he was seated again Olivia instinctively flexed her muscles. "Let's eat!" He began eating as though he had not eaten in weeks, Olivia just watching him, still unsure of if she should eat, instead she focused on reaching for the knife very slowly, enough that he wouldn't notice her, succeeding, Olivia rested the knife between her lefts, feeling the coolness against her skin.

As he reached for the wine glass sitting in front of him, Wickman's eyes flickered up towards her, stopping mid motion as he noticed her food lay untouched on her plate. "I thought we said we were going to have a nice dinner Olivia? You said you were going to eat." Wickman stood suddenly, his seat falling backwards and crashing to the ground but Olivia jumped in first, trying to calm him down, "I need a knife! I can't eat without a knife…" Stopping for a moment, Wickman watched her before nodding and moving towards the kitchen, rustling around before coming back. His hands snaked around Olivia's shoulder as he came around, "Here you go baby…" From the corner of her eye, Olivia watched as Wickman leaned over his hand reaching out for the table.

Slowly, Olivia reached for the knife between her legs, taking the opportunity she was given to attack him, but as she did that, the next few moments went like a flash. Wickman bypassed the table and reached for the other side of the wheelchair, spinning her around and as her hand clenched the knife and raised it Wickman caught her wrist, twisting it painfully until she let go of the knife and the twisted even more, feeling the bones crunching beneath his grip. Olivia cried out as the sharp pain in her wrist intensified. "You bitch! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Wickman kicked the knife away from the wheelchair before straightening up before backhanding her across the face, sending Olivia and the whole wheelchair over onto its side, crashing painfully on top of Olivia as she landed, her already cracked wrist no doubt broken as she landed on it.

Pushing the wheelchair off of her, Olivia pushed herself up from the ground, Wickman's anger outbursts worse than she thought they would be and so she fought to get away from him. He caught up to her within moments of her standing, reaching for her arm he spun her around only to receive a fist connecting with his face, sending him crashing into the set table, food and plates clattering to the floor, but Olivia pushed on, finding herself now in the hallway. "Olivia!" She gasped as she heard Wickman's voice, closer than she had hoped; Olivia pushed herself harder as she tried to find a way out. Holding her wrist as close to her body as she possible could, Olivia stumbled in the dim lights, unsure of where she was going or where it was leading her. She could hear the footsteps behind her and as they did, Olivia thought about a chance she had.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Wickman slammed into her back, sending them both crashing to the floor, but Olivia did not factor in his body weight, no matter how she tried to keep her wrist secure, as she landed it was one of the first things to hit the floor, the bones crunching against each other as it did. Crying out Olivia trying to push herself up but as she did Wickman was able to catch her ankle, tripping her and causing her to fall into the table at the side of the hallway, the vase shattering into tiny little pieces. As she fell, Olivia's head connected with the corner of the table, her head whipping backwards with the force. Crying out again, Olivia's hand shot up to her head as she rolled onto her back, the blinding pain almost too much for her take, between her head and her wrist, it was a wonder how she was still able to concentrate on Wickman.

Before she knew what he was doing, Wickman was on her again, holding her down with his while body weight, his chest against her, "You see what happens Olivia? You see what happens when you are bad?" She fought to get him off of her, fought to just try and break the hold he had on her but he was stronger, angrier than she was scared, because if she was honest with herself, she was terrified. His voice was dark and thick as she tried to fight back, her primal instinct taking over and she screamed as he turned her head, exposing her neck to him, "So fucking beautiful baby…" Her cries became louder and more heart wrenching as his teeth bit down into her skin, his groan reverberating again her chest. Reaching around her head, Wickman grasped her long hair before slamming her head against the wooden floorboards.

Tears welled in Olivia's eyes as her head made contact with the floor, the thumping from the contact with the table and now the ground send black spots across her eyes. She didn't even notice Wickman get off her until her had another firm grasp on her hair, this time dragging her into a room as she screamed in pain.

**Please review! :D**


	10. July 22nd - cont

**I am SO SO SO very sorry this has taken SO long to get posted! I have had so much trouble with this chapter and I rewrote it four times before I had something I thought sounded ok. Thank you so much to Alex who helped with this! It means a lot, considering how hard it was! **

**Now I am not completely sure how I feel about this chapter so please review and let me know!**

**I also write this chapter with the utmost sensitivity, respect and awareness as possible…person experiences allowing me to…I feel it is important that these things should be understood and not ignored! **

**If you wish not to reach what I have written I will make a note of where it starts and finishes in the chapter so you can read until that point and skip to the end…either way you will get the gist of what happened. It does get a little more intense!**

**Chapter 10 – July 22nd continued. **

Wickman had been able to drag her into the room, the door slamming behind them while Olivia kicked and screamed, trying to free herself from his grip. He had gotten her onto the bed, her body bouncing as she hit the mattress, before she was able to scramble away from him, her hands reaching for the vase at the side of the bed, throwing it towards him but hearing it shatter on the ground only inches from him. Leaping from the bed, Olivia made a break for the door, her flight mode taking over her body before her fight.

Although before she was able to reach for the door, Wickman grabbed onto her, slamming them both into the ground, his whole body weight keeping her down. She fought to get free against him, her body kicking and thrashing as his chest lay against her back, essentially holding her in place. His anger bubbled over and she stopped moving momentarily, unsure of what he was going to do next, he growled at her, "Stop moving Olivia!" His hands had come to her neck, holding her head down so she could not move much at all. "Get off me you son of a bitch!" her voice was deep, her hands pushing against him in a renewed effort to free herself.

"Bitch!" He was able to get her hands above her head, restricting her movements for a moment. "You don't get to say no to me!" In a swift movement, Olivia had freed her hands enough to swiped her across his face, her nails coming into contact with his cheek, leaving three angry red marks on his face as she pulled down, her nails leaving claw marks that was sure to stay a while. "AH! Stupid bitch!" Wickman cried out as she came into contact with him, his head jerking away from her to keep her from trying it again, but he was also faster than her, her hands now being held to her sides.

Wickman leaned down closer to her ear, his voice echoing through her mind, "Why would I get off you Olivia? I want us to be together…we can be as one…" He placed a small kiss on her cheek he reached one of his hands slipped to her face, holding her in place. He looked down at her, his eyes flickering to her lips as he leaned further, his lips coming into contact with hers, moving against hers as she fought to break from him. He held her down tightly, his words coming harshly, "Stop moving…" Her head had rolled to the opposite side, him taking that as the invitation he wanted before he opened his mouth of sunk his teeth into the skin he found, his hips convulsing as he turned himself on even more.

Olivia's body instinctively trying to jerk away from his but his teeth just sunk deeper and deeper into her and so she did that only thing she could, she screamed. Her throat becoming raw as the sound died out, tears falling from her eyes as he continued, she could feel him twitching against her thigh, the pressure he was applying to keep her under control was starting to push the air from her lungs, he was heavier than she was, he was stronger than she was.

He reached over her head for a shard of broken vase, before it found its way to her neck, the sharp piercing point digging in slightly. Olivia froze as the contact was made, her mind rushing to the thought that she could have been killed then and there, the point causing her breath to catch in her throat, too afraid to breath or swallow. The fear of losing her life outweighing the whole situation she was in. Wickman had straddled her hips, holding her in place as the tears started to fall down her cheeks, a subconscious reaction she wished would never have happened, "Please don't kill me…" she had hoped that maybe a plea such as that might stop his in his tracks.

With the shard still at her throat, Olivia had become so terrified that her whole body froze, stopping her from being able to move while he smiled down at her. His free hand caressing her cheek sweetly, "I'm not going to kill you…" As his hands travelled down her body, the heartbreaking, painful realisation dawned upon Olivia, she was not going to be able to stop him, and she was not going to be able to stop what he had planned. Letting a sob break from her lips, soft words followed, "…please let me go…I don't want this…" She knew he was not going to listen and he ignored her request as his free hand then went to her legs, trailing up slowing, savouring the skin he found, Wickman groaned as he got closer to her thigh, the dress being pushed further up her body.

"Oh baby…I know you do…you have wanted it almost as long as I have…" Through watery eyes, Olivia noticed him lick his lips as his fingers came closer to the apex of her legs, she could feel his erection twitching against her. He eyed the rest of her body, but his fingers still not moving from their goal, caressing and feeling everything he could while she lay there. His eyes fluttering as he touched the inside of her thigh once more, finding the smoothness of her skin just to tantalising for him not to want. Olivia rolled her head to the side, trying to hide the tears that were free falling now.

**(START VIOLENCE - PLEASE SKIP IF YOU WISH TO :))**

As he touched her, Olivia's mind flashed of Peter, the way his hands used to run over her body, the way he would touch her face and the way his lips would ghost over her body. Another sob broke free from her lips as she thought of Peter and how what was happening would affect them, although he barely had time to think as Wickman's fingers broke past the barrier of her panties and roughly found their way inside her. "Please…stop…" Her body jerked away from him as his fingers touched her, her whole body going numb he continued his harsh movements.

"God you are so beautiful baby… you are so wet…" He was delirious, thinking she actually enjoyed what he was doing to her, the shard digging a little deeper into her neck each time he moved with his hands, the rocking motion speeding up every time she moaned with pain.

His lips came down to caress her neck, as Peter once had, his fingers slipping from her slowly, being replaced with his knee, separating her legs, her dress still sitting around her waist. Her stomach dropped as she noticed his eyes not leaving her, his hand now moving to his jeans, the unmistakeable sound of a zip being undone. Fear gripped her heart when she heard the sound, a heartbreaking scream coming from her lips as she felt him shuffling around on top of her, her mind knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Wickman, please…I'm begging you…don't do this…" Olivia sobbed again, her slight movements against the shard causing it to dig in enough that it cut her skin. Letting her eyes close tightly, Olivia allowed herself to understand that she was not going to be able stop him, that whatever he was going to do, he was going to be stronger than her. Her trembled at her sides unable to get a grip onto anything but curl into themselves, her heartbeat thumping rapidly but the fear coming from the shard still at her throat stopping her from breathing, that fear scaring her half to death. "…please I don't want this..."

"Oh but I know you do baby… because we are meant to be together…forever…" As Wickman leant down to kiss her lips, Olivia held herself tight, not wanting to give him anymore than she already had, as she squirmed under him, trying to free herself, Wickman had become hard against her, being turned on by her movements he smiled. And in once swift movement, Wickman's whole body had pushed forward, another scream coming from her lips as he did.

His body weight holding her down but his harsh thrusts sending shooting pain through her stomach and back. Her screams continued, the redness in her throat getting the better of her, the sounds eventually dying before they came out. His continued moving, the painful feelings dulling down as her whole body switched off.

She felt hollow inside as he moved inside of her, her mind trying to come to terms with that was happening, but her body not letting the pain ease at all. "You like that don't you baby…" his words were soft, almost loving but the shard of vase at the base of her neck said otherwise. Too fearful to answer, Olivia remained silent and still until he spoke again, "Tell me you like it…tell me you love me baby…"

Instictively, the shard pressed a little deeper into her skin, cutting a small wound that would no doubt scare. She could hear the sounds coming from his mouth, but her mind was lost, unable to make sense of what was being said. Wickman spoke again, his free hand finding her hair, tangling his fingers through it, tugging painfully to get her attention, "…Tell me!" his voice harsher when she did not answer. Crying out in pain, the shard pushing even deeper into her neck, she heard him repeat his question a shuddering sigh coming from her lips.

Keeping her eyes closed she spoke, "…I love you…" her voice was hoarse from screaming but also soft with fear, unable to move much as the shard cut deeper with each thrust. His grasp on her hair relaxed slightly, "And do you like what I am doing to you?" Wickman was so lost in his own that he believed they were making love, Olivia losing part of herself with each forceful entrance into her body. "…Yes…" She had become so disgusted with herself that answering 'yes' to that question was only adding to the pain. Deep down, though, she knew that giving him what he wanted, allowing him to have her any way he wanted, she would live…she would live longer than if she decided to fight.

As he continued, Olivia's body continued to become numb, the pain did not subside but her legs felt heavy, her arms resting at her sides and yet the sobs still coming from her mouth each time he moved. The floorboards creaked under the movements, protesting against their body weights, as the tears continued to fall.

The speed of his movements increased, her name coming from his lips as her body mind joined her body in becoming numb, her thrusts becoming erratic and more painful than she had ever experienced. With one last thrust, he slowed, his body shaking over hers, but hers not moving, the tears still streaking down her cheek but her eyes staring at the wall, trying to find somewhere in her mind that would keep her safe.

Olivia Dunham was a strong person but today…she broke.

**(END VIOLENCE)**

Peter sat in his hospital bed, the nurse sitting off to the side to ensure that he did not try to leave again…this was something that Broyles had insisted. He was not ready to leave the hospital, he was not ready to be discharged and Broyles had made sure he could not leave by ensuring a nurse be with him at all times. He had unfortunately reside himself to the fact that he was not going to get out of the hospital until the doctor had said so. This was something he hated. He sat staring out into the night sky, think only of Olivia and where she could possibly be.

Broyles had come to him during the day, telling him they were no closer to finding her than they had been the night before, the had no leads, no clue and no idea where she could be. Peter could tell that Broyles was frustrated, infuriated and scared; no matter what he did he could not find anything that would point to where his agent was. Peter swallowed, he felt so useless while she was out there, alone and probably scared, in the back of his mind Peter could almost hear her crying, sobbing or screaming. It was not often that he thought of Olivia as weak but there was something about this situation that made him terrified that she might not survive.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Peter sighed, the darkness outside calling to him as he sat alone. He did not even hear the sound of the hospital door opening up, Astrid walking in and sitting on the side of his bed. "Hey…how you doing?" She touched his leg, trying to get his attention, but it did nothing to rouse him, lost in his own thoughts. "We are going to find her Peter…I promise you that." This caught his attention, rolling his head to look at her, his eyes hard. "You don't know that Astrid. God I should never have left her! I should never have-" his words cut off as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Astrid sighed, she knew the circumstances as to how Peter ended up in the hospital and how Olivia was taken, she just wished there was some way she could get him to realise that it wasn't his fault, that _none_ of this was his fault. "Peter listen…you know that none of this is your fault. You cannot blame yourself for someone else's behaviours…" she touched his leg again, this time watching as his head rolled towards her, his eyes full of tears that were just waiting to fall. "Astrid, I spent so long trying to protect her from the things that I could, from the things that go bump in the night and now…here I am, sitting in a hospital bed…and I wasn't able to save her from a simple human being…"

The tear had slipped from his eye, cascading down his cheek, Peter doing nothing to stop it. Astrid didn't know what to say, he was not going to listen no matter what she said, she just watching, taking in his downcast looks and heartbreaking motions, he was a man broken and the only thing that would fix him would be at least _knowing_ where Olivia was. Patting his leg again, Astrid rose, "I have to go…I just wanted to come and check on you, Broyles wanted me back as soon as possible…I will call you if something happens…" she waited for some form of acknowledgement from him, which came in the form a nod before she left, leaving him to sit on his own.

Shaking her head, Astrid sighed, she had never seen Peter liked that before and she also knew that one of her close friends was possibly in a whole lot of danger. She knew enough about these situations, these kidnappings, she knows what was likely happening to her friend and she shuddered to actually think about it. Dropping her head, Astrid continued on her way until she bumped into someone, looking up she found Charlie, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Astrid…how is he?" He knew exactly who she had come to see, Charlie having the same thought. "He isn't good. He is blaming himself and I have nothing to tell him to help him stop thinking that way…Charlie…what if we can't find her…"

Astrid had voiced something that had been on their minds for the last few days, in most cases like this the kidnapper/stalker would leave some form of evidence, anything at all in their lives that would point to where they would go but Wickman seemed to know better, there was nothing in his files, nothing in his life that could given them a clue as to where he might be holding Olivia. Charlie tightened his lips, before placing his hands on the young agents arms, "We will find her, Olivia is strong...don't you worry about that…" It was the same lie he had been telling himself since finding out she was gone, he could not fully believe it with the lack of headway they had made.

He knew Astrid could see right through his lie, he knew she didn't believe his just as much as he didn't believe himself, but the words were what she needed to hear. He stepped away from her, intent on finding Peter and actually having a chat with him like only he could. Even though Charlie had lost his best and closest friend, he knew that when she came back, not if but when, she would need him by her side. Finding his door was easy…it was walking through it that was the hard part. He sighed, pushed open the door and looked up on the broken man in the bed. "Peter…"

His voice was just above a whisper, it was the first time Charlie had had the balls to go and see him and they both knew the reason for that. Peter didn't look towards Charlie, his thoughts only going to Olivia and what she must be going through, Peter didn't even take noticed of when Charlie came to his bed, his hand resting in his shoulder. "Peter…" he tried once more, the sudden shake of Peter's shoulders the only indication that he was actually aware of Charlie's presence. Swallowing, Peter looked towards Charlie; his own weariness reflected back him.

Neither man said anything to each other, both preferring the silence they were sharing, both knowing that the person they loved was probably going through hell and they were not able to help her at all.

Olivia lay still on the floor of the room, her head rolled to the side and the tears still streaming down her face. Her whole body ached, from the small gash on her neck, to her stomach, to her insides, the throbbing feeling enough to let her know that what had happened, had actually just happened. She was beyond numb, unable to move, unable to think, her whole body shutting down. She could hear rustling next to her, she knew that Wickman had redressed himself, thinking that what they had just done was beautiful and amazing but her mind would not allow herself to think, all she had running through her brain was the soft humming of a lullaby she had once sung for Ella as a child, she found it strangely calming.

Her lips moved as she mimed the words repeatedly, no sound coming from her lips but the movement, Wickman's feet full view as he came back to her side. He leaned over, his fingers brushing against the bite mark on her shoulder; she didn't even flinch when he touched her. His lips replaced his finger, his words so close to her ear, "I'm sorry if I heart you baby…it only happens when you make me angry…just listen to me next time. But baby, that was amazing…how about you sleep now and I will come and wake you up in a few hours…"

His hands caressed her head, his fingers running through her hair once more, "That was so beautiful baby, exactly how I imagined it. He placed a kiss on her forehead before moving away from her, the door closing and the lock snipping was the last thing she heard before her mind shut off completely, her body laying deathly still in the middle of the floor.

**It was a very tough chapter and I would love to know what you all thought about it because it was SO hard to write and get done respectfully and properly. **

**As we know, rape is not an issue that should be ignored and can happen to anyone! It is not the fault of the survivor, that's what they are, they have survived something so horrible and are stronger for it! Even if it doesn't feel like it!**

**Please contact someone if you have any issue such as this one, or any others! **

**RAINN – America **

**Living Well – Australia **** . **

**Rape Crisis – UK **** . /**


	11. July 24th

**I am SO sorry this has taken so long, I promise I am trying to get these chapters out as quick as I can but they are taking longer than I thought! **** thank you all for baring with me! **

**I am sorry that this chapter isn't happier than the last but I promise it's always darkest before the dawn and it will get better.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, again I am sorry I made you all wait SO SO long, I cannot apologise enough! Thanks also to those who signed in as guests to review, means a lot you would take the time and thank you to the regulars who reviewed! You keep me going! :D**

**Chapter 11 – July 24****th**

"So how long do the doctors think you will be still be in here?" Astrid had come to visit him again, for the fifth time in only two days. He could tell she was getting no where while being at the FBI building or the lab and she needed to get away, but he was not one who wanted company, he did not want someone to 'take his mind off things' or ask him mindless question, he need to find Olivia, but as he rolled his head towards her, he saw the broken look on her face, the one she was trying to cover and sighed.

"They think another week or so, they want to make sure I am fully healed, 'considering I had _life saving surgery…"_ it was something that sounded like had been reminded to him many times over the last few days, the sarcasm seeping off each of his last words, but he turned serious for a moment after, "…I pull a few of the stitched when I tried to get up a few days ago so now I have to be in here a day or so more because of that…" He turned his head away, clearly not interested in talking anymore. The silence that had come from her when she came into his room was enough to tell him that they didn't have anything new to tell him and they still had no leads.

"How is Walter?" After a while the silence had become a little too much for to take and knowing that he was away from his father, Peter thought it best to check on him. Astrid then smiled, "He is doing ok. He misses you though, I told him I would bring him in in the next couple of days…he has been a little…ah…off with the fairies the last couple of days, with you being in here…and, well, you know…" her sentence had trailed off but Peter felt a little comfort knowing that someone was looking after his father. He nodded to her, not enough to bring a smile to his face but enough to let her know he appreciated what she was doing.

Finding something invisible outside of the window to focus on, Peter sighed. He wasn't stupid, he knew how things looked, the way things were going. "They aren't going to find her…are they?" his voice shocked her, the words coming from his mouth, words she never believed she would ever hear. "Peter what are you talking about? Of course-" but he cut her off, he harsh look he gave her showing more than he wanted. "Astrid, I just…I want to believe I will see her again, I want to believe she will be alright but this guy…he could be doing anything to her! I want to have hope that she will be ok, that she will be found, safe, unhurt and _alive_ but I don't have much strength in me to believe that anymore…"

Astrid's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, even she had to admit that lack of progress they had been making with finding her was starting to get to her as well. She would never tell him but part of her believed that there was a chance they wouldn't find her. After all Olivia had been through, this was much, much worse. She watched as Peter sniffed, the loan tear he had let fall cascading down his cheek before he turned away from her, the window finding his attention once again.

Peter hated these times, when he was alone with his thoughts, where they would be no one to tell him it would be ok, that they would find her, that it wasn't his fault. Because he knew…deep down inside…none of the above was true. It _wasn't_ going to be ok, there was no way to know if they _were_ going to find her and it _was_ his fault. He had wallowed in self pity for most of the time he was alone but it had become exhausting, his mind going a mile a minute, every thinking, ever feeling that once he knew Astrid was gone, he broke down, the tears fell from his eyes and he bothered not to stop them, just letting them fall as she slipped a little lower under the covers, imaging that the warmth he found there was coming from Olivia's body curled into his.

* * *

Olivia sat with her back against the wall, her knees brought to her chest, the new dress she was wearing keeping her a little warmer than the one she had previous been wearing. He had placed the clothes on the bed for her once he was done, leaving her to move around on her own, dressing herself. The room had been darkened, the only light coming from the crack under the door in the hallway, but she liked it that way, she _chose_ to have it that way, having found herself hiding away from the light, from the reflections, from the truth ever since that night, with Wickman. She couldn't have been sure how long she had been sitting there, in silence, Wickman outside in the rest of the house, not bothering to come to her.

He had kept his distance for the most part, coming in to the room as he please, taking from her what he wanted and leaving her. She fought against him, half-heartedly as the devastation took over, the understanding of what he was doing to her, of what it actually meant. He would force her into situations that she would hate herself for once the room was silent again. She knew, that he knew, that at this stage he could take what he wanted from her, he enjoyed it. She tried to run once, seeing the door open just a crack as he was too preoccupied by taking his pants off but he caught her, the aching in her body not allowing her to move fast enough to get away from him.

He broke her then, landing punch after punch and kick after kick until she just rolled onto her back and stared at the open door, her body too broken to fight and her mind too far gone to care. She had cradled herself once he was gone that night, categorising the injuries she had, her mind only going as far as her stomach, never lower. She couldn't even tell how long she had been there, it had felt as though it was weeks, the long hours blurring into beating and being ignored. Being violated and soothed. Nothing made sense to her, nothing matched, it was like a puzzle in a box, each piece separate and far from the connecting piece. He had complete control over her and they both knew it.

She thought of Peter, his face, his hands, his smile. Everything that she could hold onto she was, holding onto him to at least keep her sane. She missed him, that was for sure, Just hearing his voice would be enough to help her at that moment but she knew she was alone, scared, cold and alone with no idea how she was going to free herself, no idea if anyone was even going to find her but she had some idea that the time would come that Wickman would get bored of her and she knew what path that lead down, she also knew that as long as she did not fight him anymore, the path was in the distance. Olivia wondered about Peter, wondered if he was worried about her, if he was thinking about…if he was even all right? Was he looking for her? Did he even care?

She was unsure of what was going to come now, unsure of how she should act, as she knew what he was capable of when he was angry, she knew she had to play along, to allow him to believe anything he wanted. With her head resting against her knees, she barely even bothered to look up when the door creaked and more light flooded into the room. "Baby, you have been in here for two days…" (had it _only _been two days?) "…how about you come out for something to eat…" When she didn't move, he came to her side, lifting her from the ground gently, his eyes running over the angry red bite mark on her shoulder, his fingers touching the area.

Olivia flinched instinctively as he touched her, her hands trying to push his from her skin feebly, she watched as his eyes darked slightly, "Next time I won't have to be so harsh because I know you will listen to what I say…next time you won't have to fight me…" his eyes darting from the mark to her eyes, hoping she would speak, hoping that he would be able to get something out of her, but she remained silent, figuring that was the best way to be with this man. "Come now…let's get something to eat…" Leading her from the bedroom, Wickman held her arm tightly while he lead her into the dining room, the table already set for two and the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

Olivia stared at the food already on her plate, she really did not want to eat, she really did not want to do anything at all. "What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Wickman's suddenly hard voice found her ears and pulled her attention from her plate, the softness in his eyes almost hiding the cold-hearted man behind them. Slowly, she picked up her fork and placed it into the potatoes, raising a shaking hand, potatoes on her fork and all, to her mouth and barely placing it to her lips and tongue. She watched as Wickman followed her every move, a small smile coming from his lip before looking back to his food, "That's good baby, that's good," softly left his lips before he continued to eat. A small sigh leaving Olivia's lips, knowing that he was not becoming angry with her for the moment. Licking her lips and suddenly feeling bold, Olivia asked, "Where is Peter?"

Wickman's eyes shot up from his plate to look at her, her eyes never left his, the question falling from her lips caused his breath to catch in Wickman's throat. She watched as the muscles in his neck and jaw tightened, his anger spiking even more. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a couple of time before spitting out his words, "Why do you want to know?" He watched as she continued, her words hitting him hard, "Just tell me what you did to him." She was becoming forceful, she was showing strength in herself with every word, something Wickman did not like. Reaching over the table, Wickman grabbed her arm, tightening his grip painfully to make sure she was paying attention to him, Olivia flinching away from Wickman instinctively.

"Olivia you listen to me, you don't have to worry about that man any more. He will not be able to come between you and me…ever…do you understand. I made sure of that." Taking his hand from her, Wickman went back to eating his dinner, satisfied that she would not continue, would not ask any more questions. Although as she watched him as he continued to eat his anger showed in the way that he pierced the meat with his fork, the way that he would bang his hand on the table every time he would go back for more food. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat, she sighed, "What did you do to him?"

As she spoke again Wickman's anger peaked and he had become furious, with his fork halfway to his mouth, his face dropping to a fierce scowl, watching her face, he spoke, "What does it matter!?" He watched as she straightened her back, her own jaw locking at the unanswered question. Gritting his teeth, Wickman spoke, "Why are you being so ungrateful? I have cooked for you, dressed you in nice clothes and still you do not appreciate any of the things I do for you!" his grip on his fork tightened, his knuckled whitening in anger.

"I left him in some alley way, I would say he would have been found by now but there would be no point, the knife did cause a lot of damage…" He never took his eyes from her, focussing on her reactions and her facial expressions, smiling specifically when he saw tears forming but not falling. "You think I am lying? Well, Olivia, I'm not…I watched him come out of you apartment, no doubt going to visit some bitch on the side and I got a hold of him…no one should treat you like that…he does not love you and now you are all mine."

Olivia did not speak, she did not move as he went back to his dinner, her hands starting to tremble as the words sunk in but before she could speak, Wickman continued, "You should be thankful, he will never be able to hurt you again. He will never be able to come between us anymore. I did it for you…for us…" Angry tears formed in her eyes as she listened to his words, completely unbelieving of what he was saying. "I don't believe you!" her temper bubbled over and her voice spiked, her free hand fisting in the table, enough to cause a furious reaction from Wickman, his hand coming across the table and connecting with her cheek in a furious slap. "How dare you be so ungrateful? He was not good enough for you Olivia, I would _not_ let him take you away from me, do you hear?"

Her face heated up; anger surfacing and bubbling over, snapping at being called his. "I am _not_ yours to be taken away!" Wickman stopped in his motions, watching on blankly as Olivia showed the most fight she had in many days, her anger towards him shocking him, as he had not expected her to react in such a way. Taking her hand in his Wickman squeezed her hand painfully, the knuckles moving painfully in their joints, his teeth clenching together as he spoke to her, "You listen to me Olivia, you _are_ mine, do you hear me? He fell like a sack of shit when my knife pierced his stomach, he cried out for you like a little baby!"

As the words fell from his mouth, the realisation hit her and the wind was taken from her lungs. Peter was dead, he was gone, she would never see him again. The words bounced around the inside of her head as she looked away from Wickman, trying to grasp exactly what he was saying. Olivia felt like a whole half of her died in that moment, like there was nothing left for her in a world without Peter. Lifting her tear filled and horrified eyes to Wickman, she watched him, trying to find one small hint of a lie in his eyes but she couldn't, there was no lie in them. Anger and pain took over her body and in an instant Olivia had ripped her hand from his before pushing back against her chair and lunging at him. Although her body ached, she was angry, her nails scratching at any piece of skin she could find.

Her body weight had pushed them back against the floor, the chair breaking under their combined weight, landing painfully awkward on her wrist, feeling the bones crack underneath both of the weights as they landed did nothing to deter her. Olivia screamed as she fought him, landing a few punches before the shock wore off Wickman and he reached for her hand, stopping her swinging motion in an instant. Rolling Olivia onto her back, Wickman slammed her head against the tiled floors, the sickening crack of her skull echoed through the room as he continued to over power her, he had become angry, her defiance sending him into a fit of rage. Punch after punch connected with her body, breaking whichever of her ribs was still in one piece and shattering the others that had already been broken.

Olivia screamed with anger and rage as his words sunk in just as much as each punch, but with every swing her hope died just a little bit more, her will to fight and get back to Peter slipping away as she realised that he wasn't coming for her, that he wasn't going to be looking for her and even _if_ she survived this he wasn't going to be there for her. Sucking in a deep breath as another punch landed against her face, Olivia heard Wickman's voice in her ears, "You are mine Olivia and if you do not start acting like it, I am going to kill you. If you do not start listening to me, I will kill you. I can do it right now, I can plunge my knife into your stomach just as I did to your beloved Peter and I will watch you die. Do you understand me?"

As he spoke, Olivia understood just how serious he was, she began to realise that he was going to kill her, the moment she was not the prize in his eyes anymore, he would kill her. Finding a second wind, Olivia pushed against him, startling him enough to push him backwards and up into a sitting position but it was not for long, as she tried to scramble away from underneath him, Wickman flipped her over onto her stomach, his forearm resting painfully against the back of her neck, keeping her from moving, the side of her face, pressed into the cold tiles. "I own all of this, all of you…you should count yourself lucky that I still want you after you fucked that loser like a whore."

As she body stilled, the pain became overpowering, each movement caused her ribs to ache, the bruising around her face, her no doubt broken left arm throbbing as the blood rushed to the wound. "I control you Olivia, what you wear, what you eat, when you sleep and where you go. Everything I have done, I do for you and you _still_ care for the loser more than me? Do _not,_ for a second, think that I will not kill you. Do you understand me?" His lips were close to her ear, her body trembling with anger and fear and adrenaline. As she felt the arm on the back of her neck push down even further, his other hand skirted along her legs, pushing her skirt up higher around her hips, exposing herself to him as she realised what was to come, her thoughts of Peter coming ten fold.

Sucking in a deep and sobbing breath, Olivia waited, the tell tale sound of his zipper scraping against metal as it was released. She felt his knee come between her legs, his glory rubbing against herself, the thrust of his hips as he roughly pushed forward into her.

And then…she felt nothing.

**Please let me know what you think! :D Remember I did promise it would get better :D**


	12. July 26th

**So sorry this took **_**so**_** long, just getting a little harder to write but hopefully will get easier. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, even those who took the time to sign in as guests to leave a comment, I thanks you **

**I see a light at the end of this very dark tunnel :D Also thank you to the Criminal Minds episode that I was watching about a stalker and his victim…really helped to finish this chapter! :D**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 12 – July 26****th**

It was safe to say that Olivia had given up a long time ago. She had lost most of her will to fight when Wickman had come looking for his daily fix and she had lost most of her will to live then she realised that Peter was no longer with her, he was no longer waiting for her or looking for her. She knew that even in her mind, if she survived this and _was_ found, she wouldn't have anything left to go to. She doubted that she would be able to look at Rachel or Ella again after what she had been through and she knew that spending time with Walter, who no doubt would blame her for his son's death, would only make missing him worse and made herself feel worse about getting him killed.

She was sure it night now, the lack of birds or sunlight telling her that it was late and cold, the frost on the windows had almost engulfed the whole glass. Sighing to herself, Olivia pulled her legs closer to her chest, the arm chair that had been placed in the far room had now become her sanctuary, if you could even call it that. It was so far away from the rest of the house that she felt she had a small sense self there, she could just hold herself and forget about what had been going on since she had woken up in that place. Dropping her head to rest on her knees, she watched the raindrops drip down the glass.

Olivia let her body rest and her muscles relax for the first time since she had gotten there, Wickman had not come looking for her since the morning, taking what he wanted from her before leaving her with more bruising than she started out with. She could hear him moving around the house, his heavy footsteps on the floorboards through the hallways, doors creaking as he moved from room to room, doing about his business as if he hadn't kidnapped a Olivia, as if he hadn't raped her on many occasions and as if he had not killed someone in cold blood. Olivia sighed once more, her tears starting to fall, matching the constant drips on the windows.

"Olivia, baby…" She had never heard the bedroom door open, or the footsteps into the room until his voice was by her ear and his right hand rested against her shoulder, "…what are you thinking about, honey?" Although she did not answer, keeping her eyes direct and her head down. It was a long few moments of silence until Wickman spoke again, this time his hands clenching painfully against her shoulders, "Hmm? Why aren't you talking to me anymore huh?" She could tell he was becoming fed up with her, he was snapping faster than he used to and his self-control was lessening, the recent bruising on her ribs and stomach could atone to that fact.

As his fingers dug in deeper to her muscles, Olivia didn't even move, she knew that if she flinched he would make the pain worse. "Fine, you want to be like that…bitch…" There was a sense of relief when his hand moved from her shoulder, the pain quickly dissipating, and the sound of his footsteps gradually weakened. Letting her eyes flicker ever so slightly up to his reflection in the window, Olivia noticed the barrel of her gun hanging from his left hand, he had been holding it to her back the whole time he had been standing in the room, contemplating pulling the trigger no doubt. She watched as the door closed, the echoing sound of the bang the only thing that could be heard in the house.

Letting her eyes close once more, Olivia sighed. She knew that she was once a strong person, someone who fought for everything they believed in, for everybody else's safety and also her own. She would never let anyone get the better of her, never let anyone tear her down…that was before she found herself in this situation, before she had been stalked, kidnapped, raped on a daily basis and forced to live like the terrified child she used to be. When she had shot her stepfather, Olivia had promised herself she would never let herself become that scared child again but this was different, there was no getting away from this situation, there was no saving herself.

Moving ever so slightly, Olivia groaned as her muscles contracted, the scrunched up position she was sitting in was not helping her already aching body. Moving from the chair, slowly, Olivia found herself standing in front of the long mirror that was against the wall in the room. She didn't know why she was standing there, she didn't even know why she was looking at the person staring back at her, it wasn't her, it wasn't someone she recognised. And yet, there she was, staring at the reflection of the person she had become, of what this monster had turned her into. She had found her shirt sometime during the day, pulling it over her shoulders but still wishing she had found her pants, and so she stood wearing her shirt and undies in front of the unforgiving mirror.

The blood had dried on her forehead and face from the cuts and scratches and the gash that had been caused at some time or the other, the hand shaped bruises on her arms, now covered by her shirt, made it painful for her to move her arms at all at the best of times. Almost of all her legs were different shades, some bruises healing, whiles fresh ones over took the old. Scratch marks on her thighs stung each time she moved, her legs rubbing together with each small step she took, all of her inside muscles ached, each movement, small or large, sent shooting pains through her body, Wickman causing more pain each time he took what he wanted from her.

In the dim light, the bruises shone across her body, Olivia barely able to find any skin that was a normal colour and she felt sick, she knew she was trapped, stuck in this hell until her capturer decided he had had enough of her. Her eyes drifted down to the floor, unable to look upon herself any longer, the memory of the beating and the rapes all too much for her as she looked at her own body. As she looked down her eyes caught sight of something that had not been in the room before, granted she no longer knew how long she had been sitting there for, she knew it had not been there when she woke up on the bed.

This was something she would have noticed, something she would have _known_ was in the room if she had seen it originally. No, this was something different, something she had no idea where it had come from but it was there and it had her attention. Walking over to the small item in the middle of the room she knelt down slowly, her back aching at the movement but she was determined to reach for what was there. Lifting it from the ground she looked down at it, the small square Polaroid photo bringing back so many memories. Swallowing down the lump in her throat she looked down at the her own smiling face, Peter next to her with his lips to her cheek, a smile visible in the photo and his arm around Walter, who was too laughing.

She remembered the day, Astrid playing around with the present Peter had gotten her for her birthday, insisting on having at least one nice photo of them all together. Scrunching her eyebrows, Olivia stared at the photo, she wasn't sure where it had come from, no doubt Wickman had kept it but why he had left it for her, she would never know. She swallowed again, her tears had begun to fall again, this time at the memory of how happy they all were together. Resting against the side of the bed, Olivia held the photo gently in her hands, afraid that it was going to disappear into thin air, her eyes never leaving Peter's and her face.

Becoming so lost in the photo, Olivia jumped at the sound of a bang outside the door to the bedroom and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Panicking slightly, Olivia slipped the photo under the blanket and away from Wickman's view and knowledge, wanting it to be something she could hold onto each night. Staring up the bedroom door, Olivia waited in silence, her breath caught in her throat, just waiting for the door to swing open again and Wickman to stand in the doorway. But after silent moments, Wickman never came and the door remained closed. Letting out the shaky breath, Olivia dropped her head, she was tired.

Tired of being terrified, tired of being in pain, tired of crying, tired of abused and beating and just tired. She didn't remember the last time she had slept for more than an hour or so. Dozing slightly in the armchair in her room, enough for her body to survive but not enough for her to feel rejuvenated, she still had no idea how long she had even been there for, how long she had been held away from her family and friends and how long Peter had been dead for. _Oh Peter._ Just thinking about him made her heartache, the pain of knowing he was gone, the pain of knowing that she had all but given up on getting away and the pain of knowing that it was her that took his life and her that took a son from his father.

There was so much that she wished she could have had with Peter, so much she wished would have happen. Marriage, a family, a life together than was long and endless, things that were never going to happen thanks to her and thanks to Wickman. The things she always loved about Peter was his ability to make her smile or laugh, no matter the situation, no matter how down she was, he was always there for her. He knew exactly what she needed and what she wanted, even if she did not say anything or sometimes would rather him not know. The looks he gave her after making love, the light touches, the way he kissed her body, these were all things that she loved about him, all things that made her happy to be with him. All these things…and so many, many more.

She remembered laying in bed with Peter, his arms around her waist, holding him to her, speaking softly into the night. "_You know what I love about you sweetheart?..."_ She remembers laughing, he always started a sentence like that after a long night of making love. Each time he was able to think of something completely different to tell her, this time was no different. _"…I love you because you are so strong. You have so much fight in you and it amazed me how you cope with situations and always pull through. You truly are…amazing…"_ The sound of creaking floorboards pulled Olivia from her memory, suddenly realising that she had to get away, that Peter would have wanted her to fight, to at least free herself from him.

Looking up towards the bedroom door, she paused, thinking about Peter's words, thinking about everything he had ever said to her and everything she had already been through. She now knew what was needed, what she needed to do was to be the same person Peter knew her as, even if it was to just get out of that place, to save herself. Peter always believed in her, she had get away, for him. Folding the photo up and placing at the side of her undies, hoping it would stay there, she moved towards to door, pausing and breathing before her shaking hand reached out and touched the doorknob, letting herself into the hallway.

With each step she took, Olivia tried to stop her shaking hands, stop herself from feeling sick knowing what she was about to do, what she needed to do to make Wickman trust her enough, that he would relax. Finding herself standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Olivia watched as Wickman worked on what looked to be dinner, it was late though so she was unsure as to what it was exactly. Walking up behind him, Olivia's hand reached out slowly, trying not to startle him, as she got closer to him.

It was clear to her that he hadn't noticed her behind him, which she felt was a good thing, she honestly thought that if he had turned around before she had gotten to him, she would have panicked. Instead she was able to take her time, hating herself at the same time, as she touched his arm with her hand, her fingers gently wrapping around his upper arm to get his attention. She felt his muscle jump under her touch as he continued making dinner, trying to judge what it was she was doing. Swallowing down the tears and the sick feeling she had, Olivia took another step closer to him, her front almost flush with his back as she spoke, "Are you making us both dinner?"

Although her voice was shaky and thick with the tears that had been falling those few days, she tried to steady herself, tried to convince him she was coming to his side. There was a pause before he nodded, "Yes, if you want some…" He turned his head towards her, looking back at her sideways as she nodded, a watery and fake smile coming to herself before she moved to the table to watch him, her eyes noticing the kitchen knife that sat at the edge of the kitchen bench, just within her reach. Slowly, quietly, she reached out for it, sliding it gently from the bench and under her leg, all the while watching Wickman, making sure he made no signs of noticing…he never did.

Olivia was not sure what to say to him, unsure of what exactly would get his attention; she really didn't have the strength to overthink the situation. Stealing her bottom lip, as is shook she tried to stop her stomach from doing backflips, hating herself for how she had to act next. Clearing her throat, Olivia spoke, "I'm sorry for how I have been acting the last few days. You have been so good with me and I haven't appreciated it at all. So I'm sorry…" It all came out in a rush, more rushed than she wanted it too but it was enough get him to falter for a moment as he cut the carrot on the board. She watched on as his hand gripped the handle of the knife but then relaxed.

Placing the knife down slowly and gently, Wickman turned to face Olivia, his eyes watching her suspiciously. He was trying to decide what to believe from her, this was a sudden change in her attitudes and he didn't trust her…not yet… "Why the sudden apology? I mean, don't get me wrong, you have been less than appreciative and forthcoming with me, everything I have ever done has been for you…I just don't know why the sudden change…" Olivia watched as Wickman crossed his arms over his chest, just watching her, judging her, eyeing her.

Swallowing deeply, Olivia smiled feebly, "I have been thinking and I feel bad for the way I have treated you, I mean, you sent me the flowers, you made this house exactly how I would have wanted it, and I still have not been on my best behaviours…and…and I want to make it up to you…" She felt like vomiting, every bone in her body was telling her run, this man had abused her, raped her, taken away the only thing she had to live for in his world and here she was, playing house with him, she only hoped that it was for the best. The hard face Wickman wore started to crack and a smile found his lips, a sigh escaping ever so slightly. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that baby…" Turning from her again, he took up work back on his dinner, Olivia letting out the deep breath she was holding silently.

Silence stretched between the for a few moments, Olivia trying to find the courage to say something else and Wickman just enjoying the fact that she had sought him out, that she had touched him and that she was finally letting her feelings for him show. Her mind was running one hundred miles an hour with what to say, with what she was trained to do in this situation but honestly, actually _being_ in that situation made everything blurry, trainers could never know what it was really like until they in the situation. Finally letting her brain relax a little, she sighed, thinking of the first question that might help her gain his trust.

"When did you know?" Her voice was soft, she was in more pain than she was letting on, the broken ribs sending shooting pains through her body each time she moved or spoke, but she was determined to be the Olivia that Peter loved her for and the Olivia that he would want her to be and so she had to fight. She watched as Wickman stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, a look of pure confusion on his face that faded when she elaborated, "When you knew you loved me?" She hated asked him the question, it was the same one she had asked Peter once before, she same question that made her smile every time she thought of the answer.

"Oh…" his voice caught her attention, another fake smile coming to her lips, "…the way you looked at me when you sat next to me, we clicked and I knew that you were my future, I knew that everything I ever wanted was in you." He turned back the food he was preparing, missing the silent tears that fell as Olivia closed her eyes. "What about you baby?" Trying to think fast on her feet, Olivia thought back to one of the incidences that had occurred thanks to Wickman, picking the first thing that came to her head, she spoke, "Oh…ah…probably when I received the flowers…they were beautiful…"

Wickman turned to face her suddenly, a smile covering his face, his eyes lighting up like the Fourth of July fireworks. "You remember that? Oh I thought you had forgotten! I put so much thought into sending them, making sure they were the right ones…and the right card…" He moved closer to her quickly, his hands reaching out for hers on the table. "Oh baby…" he leaned in slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he lowered his lips to hers. Olivia fought the need to run, the need to throw up and the need to scream…instead she played along, leaned forward and let him kiss her, hating herself each moment that passed as she thought about the things that he had done to her, but she knew this was something she had to do.

Wickman deepened the kiss, feeling courageous thanks to her sudden willingness and her want and so he slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling her gasp as she did, taking it as a good sign. Luckily for Olivia, Wickman had not noticed she look of shear disgust on her face as he did so, letting him have his way as she bided her time, which came when he let go of her hand and raised it to her face, letting his fingers tangle into her hair.

As he became even more lost in the kiss, Olivia's right hand dropped slowly to her side, the other following but resting on Wickman's hip, trying to raise any suspicions as her why her other hand was moving. As the kiss continued, Olivia grasped the handle of the knife tightly in her right hand before raising it between their bodies, pausing a moment, before letting it pierce through Wickman's shirt, skin and muscle, thrusting it to the hilt as he pulled back in obvious pain, wailing as the metal no doubt connected with bone. Watching as he fell backwards on to the floor, Olivia pushed herself from the chair and headed for the front door, listening to him groan in pain as she retreated down the hallway.

Breaking open the front door, with whatever strength she had left, Olivia felt the gush of winter air on her face for the first time in longer than she knew, with one last flash of a glance behind her Olivia fled from her capture into the darkness of the forest as her name echoed from his lips as she ran.

**See I told you I could see the light! Let me know what you all thought! :D  
**


	13. Back Again

**Some might hate that I have done this and some might have found it a good idea but please let me know what you think :D I am very afraid of how you guys will react to this chapter…**

**Next chapter won't be far off I sware!**

**Chapter 13 – Forrest **

Olivia rested again a tree, trying to catch whatever was left of her thready breath, her chest heaving as the moonlight sent the sweat on her face glistening, sliding down her cheek, finding it's way into her shirt. Her body ached, from the running, from the cold weather, from everything…and all she wanted to do was to get away from wherever she was. Breathing heavily, she glanced around, hoping to get a sign to tell her where she was headed, or even if she was headed in the right direction to finding another person, anyone that could help her. Hearing the distant sound of a branch snapping as if someone walked over it, Olivia's head shot up, terror coming over her as her eyes darted through the thick woods surrounding her, not really seeing anything at all but at the same time not seeing anything moving.

Taking that as a small comfort, Olivia decided it was time to move on, move from the tree trunk that was keeping her upright, continuing through the woods trying to find a way out of them. Stumbling forward, she landed on her hands, pulling them back from the ground as pain shot through them and up her arms causing her hands to shake uncontrollably as she raised them to her face, trying to see the damage that had been caused. Pushing herself up quickly, Olivia ignored the pain in her legs and back, ignoring the thumping that was occurring in the back of her head, all she could hear then was the thumping of her blood rushing through her eardrums as she ran.

Running was not something that was coming easily to Olivia, with aching muscles and bare feet, she thought it near impossible that she was still going, the voice dying into the distance with each step she took further away from the sound. She knew she shouldn't, it was something she had been trained to do, if you are running you _never_ look back and yet she found herself glancing over her shoulder as she ran further and further in god only knows what direction. She knew why she shouldn't be looking back, she knew what might happen if she did and yet everything she knew, everything she had been taught had left her mind as she ran through the body numbing cold of the Boston midwinter's night.

As she glanced back at the invisible surroundings, the pitch black of the surrounds trees, Olivia's body pushed her as fast as she could go. Turning her head back to the direction that she was going, Olivia missed the low laying branch hanging from one of the trees, feeling it come in contact with her cheek as she continued passed it. She felt the sting of the cut upon her cheek, the small drip of blood that cascaded down her face from it, although if she was being honest with herself, Olivia would know that the chance of that blood only coming from the small cut on her cheek was less than none.

She ran faster, pushing faster and harder suddenly finding herself being launched through the air, crying out in pain as her body jerked painfully as she hit the ground, finding her pants torn at both knees, her bare foot having been caught on a root of a tree, pulling her ankle painfully from it's joint. Rubbing a hand underneath her nose, Olivia wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes before pulling herself up again, looking around, shaking and terrified in case she had been found or seen by the person who had called out to her. And yet all she heard was the far off echoing sound of owls, hooting at the moon, calling the attention of other owls. She was frozen for a few moments, listening closely for snapping of branches, the sound of breathing other than her own, so when none came she pushed herself again, finding whatever strength she had left in her body and continued on in a straight direction.

She could feel the pain from her injuries almost becoming too much for her, the cold seeping into her bones as she continued on. She had run out of legs a while ago, her ability to run dying off as her legs burned with pain, her newly scratched knees stinging as the cold air touched the exposed skin. She was fighting a losing battle as she slowly walked on, staggering against trees, tripping over fallen branches, her whole body screaming at her to stop but in the back of her mind she knew, she knew that if she stopped now and sat down she would be dead by morning thanks to the freezing weather and the below 0° wind chill factor.

Glancing around the darkness once more, she found that, along with the wind, she heard the distance sound of what she hoped, begged was a car. Taking off towards the sound she hoped she was actually hearing, Olivia all but tripped over the edge of the forest, finding herself at a roadside, vacant, ghostly but still real. Looking both way up and down the road she found that there had been no sign of a car, no sounds, no headlights, nothing and yet she had found the road and she knew, that following the road, she would eventually find civilisation.

Sighing deeply, Olivia began to walk in one direction, the adrenaline from the running starting to wear off and the cold really starting to set into her bones. Running her hands along her arms, trying to get some warmth back into her body, Olivia began to walk, trying to ignore the deep howl of the coyotes in the distance, hiding somewhere in the forest she had just come from. And so she walked, forcing herself to place one foot in front of the other and continue on, it was like she even had a clue where she was or where she was even going.

She wasn't even sure how long she had walked for, her body ached from the run, coming into contact with the trees around her, the pain of the cold seeping further and further into her bones and also the terror that was beginning to over take her, the fear of not knowing where she was, what had happened or how long it would be until she found anyone else. Walking along the edge of the road, the gravel kicking up around her cracked, bleeding feet. Stumbling against a jagged rock, Olivia felt her body falling, physically unable to stop herself from hitting the floor this time. Sucking in a deep and painful breath, Olivia felt the breath shake her chest, escaping her mouth in a heartbreaking sob, she let herself lay on the cold, hard gravel, her body shaking as the sobs continued, her eyes closing and letting her fall into a sleep she wished she could fight.

* * *

Someone was shaking her, a hand on her shoulder moving her, calling to her but the darkness felt better, the lack of pain and consciousness was more inviting than the cold of the night she remembered on the fringe of her memory. She could feel herself being rolled, moved onto her back and her hair being moved from her face but there was nothing else, no sounds, nothing the distinguish what was going on around her. Just as she felt her legs being moved, she allowed the darkness to swallow her once again.

* * *

"Miss…miss, can you hear me?" the sounds were coming and going, the voices urgent and kind, trying to get something from her but there was nothing that would help her then. She could feel herself moving, almost like she was floating, moving without actually putting in the effort. "…alone and unconscious…" the male voice was deep, close, "…know her name?..." there wasn't much she could put together as they spoke to her, asking question she couldn't answer, touching her, moving her, trying to tell her things. Finding some form of strength or maybe it was courage, Olivia rolled her head on her own, mumbling the only thing that came to mind.

"…Oliv…Olivia…" it was just one word, enough to give them a small amount of information and to stop them calling her miss. She blinked her eyes, the brightness overpowering, but she was still not able to connect the dots as to where she was or what was happening. "You're name is Olivia?" A woman, not much older than herself looked over her, letting Olivia's eyes adjust to the lights above before asking again, "Is your name Olivia?" Rolling her head to the side once more, Olivia mumbled again, nodding instead when speaking became to difficult. Another hand on her shoulder stopped her movements though, "Alright Olivia, we are going to take care of you…"

* * *

There wasn't much she could see as she moved through what she assumed was hallways, the lights above her flashing before she could concentrate enough on them to actually work out where she was. There were bumps as she was moved, people calling, shouting and talking but nothing was making sense. Words came and went as people spoke to her, about her, around her, but still nothing made sense. "…Hear me…what happened?..." rolling her head to the side, Olivia focussed on the person talking to her, the man that touched her face trying to get her attention but her vision was blurred, her mind barely keeping up with the words that were coming from his mouth and her lips not moving at all. She just stared at him, trying to take in what he was wearing to work out where she was, and yet nothing came, her mind was blank and she was scared.

* * *

"I want to see her now…You have to let me see her…" that voice, it sounded familiar, almost as if from a memory she couldn't place, although she still couldn't place where she was so it wasn't to far fetched she couldn't place the voice. "No, I said I want to see her…" there is was again, _that_ voice, although this time, it was bringing back memories and feelings and a face. _That _face, the one that could make her smile just by thinking about it, _his_ face.

"Please Mr. Bishop, she is not ready to have visitors and you should be in bed resting, it isn't good for you to be up and about like this…please, I will find you when she is awake…" But that was the thing, she was awake, or at least as awake as she though she could be. Thinking about it, she might have been asleep still, dreaming a scenario that she feared the most, not being able to open her eyes or move, hell she didn't even know if she was wearing any clothes!

"Please, she is my girlfriend, I need to know she is ok…" that voice, his voice, was soft this time and it made her want to reach out for him, to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok, he sounded so scared and alone it was hurting her. "Please, let her rest a little more and I promise you I will come and find you when she is ready…now, bed." The other voice made it sound as though Peter had been ordered back to bed like a child who was up later than his bedtime.

"Mr. Bishop…" the voices were closer this time, almost as if they were in the room. "…what you need to understand is that we have had to sedate her enough to keep her calm, she is unable to communicate with you in any way at the moment. This is all just for her rest." The sound of metal scraping on the floor and then a 'thwump' onto a cushion echoed in the room. "Then I am staying right here." There was silence for a moment before the door opened and closed leaving just the sound of one person breathing. "It's ok Livia, I'm here…"

**First chapter making a bit more sense now? :D Please review and don't kill me! :D**


	14. Dreams

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing the last chapter. To those who signed in and also those who went and reviewed as 'guest' its very much appreciated. Please enjoy this chapter…the light is coming **

**I am having a small operation next week and will not be able to write anything or type anything or do anything for 2 weeks **** so the next chapter will be a little longer away but it will come. **

**Please review! :D**

**Chapter 14 – Dreams**

Peter sighed as she shifted on the hard mattress of his hospital bed, the plastic under the sheets squeaking with each move he made to try and get comfortable. He ached, it was as simple as that, he had pushed too much to try and get up and about that he had made his wound hurt even more, although it was a nice reprieve to the pain he was feeling of not knowing where Olivia was or how to help her. The sharp pain in his stomach taking away the dull ache in his heart of not having her there with him. "Son…are you ok?"

It had been fairly silent in his room most of the time he was awake, no one knowing what to say or do, Walter trying to keep his distance and yet be the caring father. Walter cared so much for Olivia and her safety but his son was in hospital, in pain and unable to move, he did not know whom to worry about more. His son that was going to be OK but still in hospital or, for all intense and purposes, his daughter, a girl who was lost and alone. And so Walter stayed silent, keeping to himself in the corner of Peter's room, but still casting caring eyes towards his son.

Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat from not speaking much, Peter sighed, "Yes Walter, I am just a little uncomfortable, that's all." He groaned again as he moved to sharply to one side, causing more pain to shoot through his stomach and his chest. He did watched as Walter rose slowly from his chair, cautiously shuffling over to his bed and sitting down gently. Peter could see the tears that Walter had shed recently, his eyes red and his cheeks stained and so he reached for Walter's hand, taking it in his own and squeezing gently. "Thank you for being here Walter…" his words were soft, almost the most that Peter had said to anyone over the last week, most knowing to leave him be unless they had information on Olivia.

Glancing away from Walter, who was no doubt trying to keep his tears at bay, Peter's eyes fell on the darkness that had coated the city, night fall had come, just like it had the nights before, bringing no new news of Olivia, and bringing even less hope that she would be found. It was hard for Peter to accept that she could be gone for good, but even he had to admit, if it were anyone else he would be doubtful of any chance of finding that person alive. He did not want to reside himself to the thoughts of Olivia not coming home to him but it was getting harder and harder for him to hold out hope.

Silence stretched between father and son, only suddenly broken by the chirping of Walter's watch, signalling that the hour had come, holding his breath Peter silently counted the eleven beeps that came, sighing when it had stopped. It was eleven o'clock, just another hour until midnight, another hour until Olivia would have been missing for seven days in total. A week away from her friends and family, a week of being terrified and hurt in god knows what ways, in ways that Peter did not want to think about. The silence stretched between the two once again, Peter's mind switching off to nothing but the pain he was feeling.

* * *

It had been a generally quiet few nights at Boston General, Peter being able to get a small amount of sleep, and when he was awake, the small sounds was all he could hear, there had been no major emergencies, no raised or hurried voices trying to save someone's life. It was calm, almost too calm. He would normally have joked about it to Olivia, "It's the calm before the storm Liv, get ready for the wind to change". They could laugh, she would smile, or he would laugh and she would send him a discerning look that would drive him crazy with want. Either way, it usually ended very well for the both of them.

So when Peter was woken up by the sound of the emergency room doors flying open, he honestly had no idea when he had fallen asleep, or what time it was now that he was awake, he jumped almost a foot in the air. Voices filled the hallway that separated his room from the others, both male and female voices, talking above each other, trying to get themselves heard, the beeping of the heart monitor adding to the mix of noises. There was something about the sudden noises, something that caught his heart that needed to be investigated and so he reached for the wheelchair by his bed, the one he was forced to use if he wanted to ever get out of the hospital, before lifting himself into it and slowly pushing himself towards his door.

Sitting in the doorway of his room, Peter watched as the gurney was pushed past him, nurses and doctors lining the sides of the bed as it rolled down the hallway. A could hear small sentences from different people as they moved into one of the empty rooms "…get a heart rate…" and "…we need blood samples…" it was all mixed into a rushed as the room doors swung closed, blocking out the sounds and the noises that were inside. Peter pushed the wheelchair forward slightly, more into the hallway but he could not see, he was too low to the ground to see through the window. Pushing himself up slightly off the chair, Peter left his legs weaken as he stood, steadying himself on the arms of the chair before standing straighter, his back aching, stomach throbbing and his legs shaking.

Glancing towards the window he could now see through, it was still not giving him any information as to why his body wanted, no _needed_ to know what was going on. Behind him he heard the soft voices of another couple, he turned to look at them, both their clothes were stained with blood, both looked tired and worried, but neither looked scared, a usual reaction to seeing a loved one bleeding in the hospital. Finding it strange but letting it go, Peter turned back to the doctors and nurses working in the room, his focus completely on them, and the whole world around him dissolving into emptiness as he watched.

"…All she said was Olivia. That her name was Olivia…" Peter's world snapped into focus at the voices behind him, the couple were speaking to another nurse, no doubt giving information regarding the patient, but it was the name that had caught his attention, turning on his bare heels, Peter hobbled over to the couple, interrupting the nurse's questioning. "Did you say her name was Olivia?" Peter's heart rate increased at the likely hood of this woman being brought in by someone she doesn't know, in the middle of the night and barely conscious enough to say anything but her name and her name was Olivia. He waited expectantly for an answer, the older man unsure of what to say. "Please I need to know…" Hearing the fear in Peter's voice the lady spoke, "Yes…we found her on the side of the road, all we could get out of her was Olivia. She said her name was Olivia…"

Blinking a few times, Peter turned back to the window, this time finding a few less people in the room, giving him a better view. He still could not see the woman that was laying there, her face was still covered by the nurse but the flash of blonde hair was enough to sending his mind blank, his feet moving instinctively towards the room, he had no idea what to even expect as he got to the door. Slowly pushing on the swinging door, Peter stepped in, overwhelmed but what he was seeing, a young woman, lying on the hospital bed in her bra and underwear, only the shreds of a shirt lying on the ground. Her legs, of what he could see, were a colour pallet of purples and yellows, blacks and blues; there was not much of her skin that was not technicolour.

The doctors and nurses had not noticed him standing there, had not turned towards him but more interested in the woman on the bed. And so he stood in complete silence as the world moved around him, people chattering and rushing in front of him but his mind going blank as he just stared at the woman, part of him begging it to be Olivia, just so he knew she was away from that man and safe, and the other part of him wishing it was not her, wishing she had not ended up in the hospital again because of something that had happened to her. As if in slow motion, a young nurse turned away from the woman, giving Peter a full view of her face, before turning towards him. "Sir, you can't be in here…" She came to his side, her hand reaching out for his arm.

She tried to push him away, tried to push him out of the room but he was bigger than her, even in his weakened state. "Is she going to be ok?" he could not understand how that was the only thing that came out of his mouth, he could not understand why he had not been able to move himself to Olivia's side or to tell the nurse that she was his girlfriend, he just _needed_ to know if she was ok. He missed her answer though, her voice, and the noises around him drowned out as he watched Olivia turn her head, a slight roll to the left side revealing more of her face to him. His heart fell, his stomach lurching in his stomach and his knees giving way as he looked at her.

Her knew the nurse had followed him to the ground, her arms trying to steady him as his stomach gave way, vomiting anything that was in there, which wasn't much considering he hadn't eaten much since being in the hospital. "Oh god…Olivia…" as he rested on his knees, he groaned, his voice finally catching the attention of the doctors, they looked towards him as they rushed around Olivia, one trying to get a needle I her wrist while the other called out to the nurse by his side, "You need to get him out of here…_now…_" Peter felt the nurse pull him to his feet, before pulling him back towards the doors behind him, they watched silently as nurses and doctors did what they had to. "Is she your girlfriend? The one you have been looking for?" The nurse spoke to him, her voice was soft, but enough to know that she wanted an answer.

Looking down at her quickly before his eyes flashed back to Olivia, he nodded, "Yes, she is…" it was a short answer; he was too focused on taking everything he could about the way she looked laying on the bed. He barely even noticed the hand that rested on his arm and the voice that followed, "She will be ok…" she was trying to be reassuring but in that moment, it really wasn't helping any.

* * *

Peter had no idea how long they waited outside the hospital room, he had no idea what the doctors were doing to her and he had no idea how what had happened to her but the nurse by his side had not left, and the sickness in his stomach had not gone away, even though he knew she was safe from that man. He watched on as the each of the five people still in the hospital room slowly trickled away, eventually only leaving a nurse who was sitting by Olivia's bedside writing on her chart and the doctor who was now walking towards the door.

To say that Peter was feeling sick was an understatement, he had already been sick once, which had been cleaned up once they left the room, but he felt as though he would be sick again, to have her laying there as she was, hurting and broken as she was, was almost too much for him to bare. Peter didn't remember being moved to the waiting room chairs just outside the hospital room, the nurse still by his side and the doctor now at his left. "She was found by the side of the road at the edge of the forrest, the couple over there…" he nodded in front of them at the older couple Peter had been speaking to earlier in the night, although Peter didn't see, his focus was now on the floor, the single mark had caught his attention.

"…She is severely dehydrated, she has a broken wrist that will take much longer to set as it seems to have been broken at two different stages of her capture. Many of the cuts are being cleaned as we speak and bruises will heal in time. Will need to run some more tests when she wakes up but for now she must rest." The doctor waited for a few moments, hoping to maybe get a reaction from him but Peter stayed mute, the information soaking into his brain too slow for a reply to come.

Instead he blinked his response, the shifting of the chair telling Peter that doctor had left, the nurse still by his side. "Come on hun, let's get you back to bed…" She stood slowly, taking Peter's hand and gingerly leading him back towards his own bed but Peter stopped halfway to his room, his hand falling from the nurses and his feet freezing where they were. How could he go back to his own room when Olivia was so close to his reach, how could he leave her there on her own to wake up in a strange place with no familiar face to welcome her home? No chance.

Turning away from the nurse he went back towards Olivia's room, finding nurses and a doctor still present there. Pushing through the swinging door, Peter tried to make his way to her side. "Please sir, you can't be in here, she is not ready for visitors." The doctor tried to place his hand on Peter's shoulder but Peter just shrugged it off, staring the older man down, "I want to see you now. I need to know that she is alive and ok. You have to let me see her." Peter tried to move towards her once more, but the doctor became more forceful, "You need to let her rest, please, her body needs to rest." Swallowing hard Peter stood tall, "No I said I want to see her."

"Please Mr. Bishop, she is not ready to have visitors and you should be in bed resting, it isn't good for you to be up and about like this…please, I will find you when she is awake…" He didn't need to be back in his own bed, he had been in his own bed, resting, for the better part of the last 7 days! He needed to be with her, he needed to be by her side. "Please, she is my girlfriend, I need to know she is ok…" Peter was now surrounded by the two other nurses and the nurse that was in the hall with him, this time she spoke, her voice soft but still stern, "Please, let her rest a little more and I promise you I will come and find you when she is ready…now, bed."

The doctor spoke again, the chart now sitting against Olivia's bed, "Mr. Bishop…what you need to understand is that we have had to sedate her enough to keep her calm, she is unable to communicate with you in any way at the moment. This is all just for her rest." But Peter was not having anything to do with what he was being told, turing back away from the doctors, he spotted the chair sitting in the corner of the room, making his way to his he dragged it to Olivia's side and sat down with a 'thwump' "Then I am staying right here." There was a moment of silence throughout the room before the swinging door opened and then closed, Olivia's breathing the only one he would hear.

Reaching for her hand, he placed it gently into his bigger one, taking in the cast on her broken arm, the bruising around her face, her neck, her check and her arms, no doubt more going under the hospital gown and the sheet that was covering her. Leaning over very gently and very slowly, to make sure he did not hurt himself, Peter placed a kiss on her forehead, her hand still in his, whispering quietly to the silent room, "It's ok Livia, I'm here…"

**A small review to make my operation to go better? Or to make me feel better faster! :D**


	15. AUTHOR NOTE!

So I could give you all a long winded apology with the excuses for not getting the next chapter up in a long time, but honestly I'm sure you just want the next chapter so I am here to just let you know that it is coming, I promise you all that its coming. Thank you all so much for asking for the next chapter, it has really helped me get it done, its just taking more time than I thought! :D


End file.
